Cuando llegue el otoño
by Lidriel
Summary: Sakura se ve atrapada en medio de la familia Uchiha por culpa de un inesperado suceso. Al mismo tiempo, la ardiente relación con Naruto la hará olvidarlo todo y a todos... ¿o no?
1. Un día de otoño

Capítulo 1: Un día de otoño

Sakura se apartó con suavidad el pelo del rostro. Estaba tumbada en su habitación sobre la cama sin deshacer, a oscuras, con la única compañía de la luz de la luna y las estrellas que entraba por la ventana abierta. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, pero como siempre, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Quizás el hecho de tener el sueño un poco trastocado influyera en su desvelo, pero no era el único motivo. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que dejas la imaginación volar hasta llegar a recuerdos dolorosos? Pero, a pesar de que hacen daño, no puedes evitar rememorarlos una y otra vez, preguntándote que habría pasado si hubieras actuado de otra manera o imaginándote diciendo lo que ahora, tiempo después, consideras lo más apropiado.  
Cuando cerraba los ojos veía colores cálidos: dorados, marrones, suaves naranjas… incluso creía sentir el sumiso viento en la cara, más frío que el que realmente corría en ese momento. Otoño. Pero antes de continuar con el recuerdo abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana desde su posición, sin incorporarse. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Era una noche realmente preciosa, con luna llena y el cielo despejado. No hacía demasiado calor, ya que el verano tocaba su fin. Daban ganas de salir a pasear, a pesar de la hora que era. De repente recordó que hacía unos meses deseaba que llegara el verano precisamente por eso, para poder pasear cada noche con… él hasta tarde, perdiéndose por las calles para disfrutar del amor que ella pensaba que compartían… Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería volver a lo de siempre, no ahora que pensaba que lo estaba superando; se giró sobre sí misma en la cama para mirar hacia el otro lado, pero allí sólo encontró el osito de peluche que le había regalado. Sabía que después de cuatro meses ese nombre no debía significar nada para ella y aun así no sentía fuerzas ni para pronunciarlo; aunque el dolor no solo provenía a causa de la ruptura, sino del temor de que fuera por culpa suya.

Se incorporó para salir al balcón, pero no llegó a hacerlo, así que volvió a tumbarse en la cama, apartándose nuevamente el pelo del rostro.

-No hay nada peor que una noche de depresión –susurró a la oscuridad. Es difícil ser adolescente sin vivir estos episodios de melancolía, a veces sin sentido y otras, como en este caso…  
Sakura se sentía un poco prisionera de sí misma, ¿acaso su mente no tenía nada mejor que mostrarle que los recuerdos de su corazón roto? Pero por mucho que se esforzó no encontró demasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigas, ya que la mayoría se habían marchado de vacaciones o por diversas razones no habían quedado más. Pensó en la conversación telefónica con Ten-Ten o la pequeña visita que había hecho a Ino a su tienda unos días atrás. 

No debéis pensar que el ánimo de Sakura siempre se encontraba por los suelos, al contrario, su carácter fuerte y a veces gruñón contrastaba con la dulzura que era capaz de expresar, aún sin palabras. A menudo reía por cualquier cosa, incluso aquellas que no tenían demasiada gracia, y también era soñadora y responsable. En definitiva, estaba llena de contrastes.

Vencida por sus propios sentimientos nostálgicos comenzó a recordar aquello que trataba de olvidar. Se encontró a sí misma recorriendo a toda prisa las calles, intentando llegar a su destino antes de que la lluvia comenzara. Era temprano, a pesar de que las oscuras nubes en el cielo negaran ese hecho, no recordaba muy bien la hora ¿tal vez las cinco?  
- No, otra vez no… -Susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir al pequeño balcón que tenía su habitación. La noche era realmente preciosa, un cielo totalmente despejado que dejaba ver una gran cantidad de estrellas, la calle totalmente desierta y solo se escuchaba… nada, sinceramente Sakura no oía nada, lo cual hacía más difícil que se distrajera con algo y pudiera evitar recordar aquello de lo que huía con todas sus fuerzas. Habría dado cualquier cosa por borrar todos sus pensamientos y emociones. Cualquier cosa.

Habían quedado en el lugar de siempre, un parque cerca de su casa, él siempre lo hacía así para que ella tuviera que recorrer la menor distancia. No sabía por qué, pero se encontraba especialmente feliz ese día; había puesto especial atención a su atuendo y peinado antes de salir de casa, siempre procuraba estar lo más guapa posible cuando se encontraba con él, sobre todo los fines de semana, cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo el uno para el otro. No sabía dónde irían, aunque lo mejor sería decidirlo con una pequeña pelea entre ambos (que ya sabía de ante mano que ganaría) como hacían siempre que no tenían nada planeado y que terminaba con una enorme sonrisa por parte de él concediéndole el capricho de la victoria, aunque su plan fuera mejor. Si algo sabía de él, era que disfrutaba viéndola feliz.

Le había conocido en el instituto, era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes y populares de último curso, por eso a todos les había sorprendido que se fijara en ella (Sakura la primera), una chica un curso inferior a la que apenas conocía de vista. Pasaron varias semanas en las que ella apenas se fijó en él, aunque casualmente siempre estaba en la cafetería cuando ella se encontraba allí, en su pasillo en los intercambios de clase, alrededor a la salida del instituto... ¿quién iba a pensar que hubiera detrás algo más que la pura casualidad? Fueron sus amigas Temari y Ten-Ten, compañeras de clase del muchacho, quienes decidieron abrirle los ojos a una realidad obvia para todo el mundo salvo para ella.

Llegó por fin al lugar y le vio sentado en el mismo banco de siempre, escuchando música en el reproductor y esperando que ella apareciera. Estaba realmente guapísimo, tanto que le hizo preguntarse, nuevamente, qué habría visto él para elegirla a ella.  
En el momento que la vio sonrió de esa manera en que sólo él lo podía hacer, Sakura sintió como si miles y miles de mariposas levantaran el vuelo dentro de su cuerpo y estuvo casi segura de que los últimos metros los recorrió flotando. Se acercó a él sonriendo con un poco de culpabilidad, llegaba tarde y lo sabía, aunque eso a Sasori nunca le importaba.

-Estás preciosa- dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba para besarla dulcemente. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y corresponderle el beso. Sintió una gran calidez a pesar del clima frío y húmedo. Al igual que en su primer beso, parecía que el tiempo se paraba y que ella misma flotaba, como si fuera una pluma. Los brazos tiernos de él la rodearon con ternura. Después del beso, Sasori apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

- Si este es mi castigo por llegar tarde –dijo Sakura aun sin separarse- la próxima vez te tendré esperando dos horas.

-Esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo siempre y cuando tú terminaras viniendo donde yo me encontrara. –Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa radiante, después se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos; si fuera posible derretirse, Sakura lo habría hecho. Lentamente acarició su pelo rojo antes de separarse completamente de él.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Parece que el tiempo no acompaña demasiado. –Dijo ella al cabo de unos momentos, siempre se quedaba en blanco cuando él decía esas cosas y nunca sabía cómo responderle. –A mi me gustaría ir al cine.

-Iba a proponerte lo mismo, pero cambiaré de opinión para que podamos discutirlo –respondió él divertido.

Sakura sonrió encantada, ¿cómo no podría estar enamorada de alguien así? Le encantaba Sasori, todo de él la fascinaba y la volvía loca, su carácter protector y dulce, su sentido del humor, su amabilidad, la forma de besarla, de abrazarla, de acariciarla…  
Se pusieron en marcha cogidos de la mano, buscando la ruta más rápida para llegar a su destino, ya que la tormenta se veía ahora inminente. Por el camino se encontraron a algunos compañeros de clase de Sasori, a los cuales Sakura apenas conocía de. Por cortesía hacia ella, tan solo los saludó de pasada y continuaron su camino.

-¿Sabes lo que opino del otoño? –dijo de pronto el pelirrojo mientras esperaban en un semáforo para cruzar la calle. Sakura lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

- Pues no lo sé… una mala estación para los barrenderos, ¿tal vez? Con la cantidad de hojas que hay por todos lados…

-Que es la época perfecta para enamorarse.  
Sakura enmudeció y reflexionó su respuesta. Era cierto, desde luego era una estación preciosa, el color de las hojas de los árboles, la suave brisa que refrescaba, la luz dorada que ofrecía el sol (siempre que las nubes lo permitieran)… Todo era especialmente romántico y nostálgico en otoño.

-Y es la época perfecta para enamorarse –continuó él sacando a la pelirrosa de sus deducciones- porque te he conocido en otoño, Sakura…

Lentamente, abrió los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No sabía cuánto de aquello había sido sueño y cuanto recuerdo, pero no le importaba, el efecto había sido el mismo. No podía evitar llorar en silencio, necesitaba olvidar aquellos momentos, porque si no lo hacía, si recordaba los tiempos felices, jamás podría odiarle y olvidarle; sin embargo su mente no parecía estar de acuerdo y constantemente acudían a ella fragmentos de su antigua y anhelada felicidad.

Distraía se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón de su habitación. La calle continuaba desierta y sin sonido alguno, aunque en esos momentos se alegraba de ello: no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse de la forma que fuera y las lágrimas parecían la mejor opción, aunque sabía que únicamente el tiempo haría sanar las heridas de su corazón. Enterró el rostro entre las manos y se dejó caer apoyada contra la pared, sintiendo la sueva brisa como único consuelo. De esta forma, no pudo apreciar que alguien más intentaba combatir el insomnio en el balcón de su casa y que se estaba convirtiendo en el testigo del dolor de su vecina.


	2. La venda en los ojos

**La venda en los ojos**

-Tienes muy mala cara, ¿qué has estado haciendo esta noche?

Era sábado por la tarde, Sakura y Temari paseaban por las calles abarrotadas de jóvenes que preparaban todo para la vuelta a las clases. Las tiendas mostraban la llegada del otoño con sus escaparates resplandecientes llenos de abrigos y jerséis. Por el momento no habían comprado nada, a pesar de que el instituto comenzaría tan solo dos días después. Temari, consciente desde el momento que vio a su amiga que ésta no se encontraba bien, había decido esperar a que Sakura le contara lo que le sucedía por sí misma, sin presionarla, pero llevaban más de dos horas juntas y no había abierto apenas la boca. Así que, harta de la espera, se había lanzado a preguntar de la forma más sutil que la impaciencia le permitía.

-No he dormido mucho, la verdad –respondió la pelirrosa después de un momento.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Insistió Temari. Continuaban caminando, esquivando a los demás viandantes, por lo que sólo pudo dirigir una mirada de soslayo hacia el rostro de su amiga.

-¿No estás nerviosa por empezar la universidad? Debe ser estupendo, con un campus tan grande, tantos jóvenes, estudiar lo que te gusta…

-Sí –suspiró Temari resignada –estoy deseando empezar.

-En cambio yo voy a echaros mucho de menos a ti y a Ten-Ten, el instituto no será lo mismo sin vosotras.

-No digas eso, estás con Ino y con Hinata, estoy segura de este año volveréis a estar en la misma clase. Además, es el último curso, el año que viene entrarás en la universidad también.

Continuaron el resto de la tarde sin hacer mención alguna al estado de Sakura, comprando aquello que necesitaban (y algunas cosas que no tanto) e intentando divertirse. Regresaron a casa con el atardecer, que dibujaba en el cielo preciosos colores que indicaban claramente el final del verano.

-Es una pena que se acaben las vacaciones, aunque por otra parte tengo ganas de comenzar las clases –dijo Sakura.

-¿Estuviste llorando por Sasori?

La pregunta hizo que la joven se detuviera, mirando con los ojos impresionados a Temari, que se había adelantado unos pasos y le daba la espalda. Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo un escalofrío y un dolor en el pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba mencionar a Temari el nombre de su primo.

-Yo no… -la rubia se giró y le miró de frente, de una forma severa y a la vez comprensiva. Sakura se sentía avergonzada. Ni siquiera podía seguir fingiendo estar bien. –Temari no puedo evitarlo, hay noches que no puedo dormir del dolor que me provocan los recuerdos, ya no se qué hacer para olvidarle. ¡No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo!

La gente que en ese momento paseaba por la calle fue testigo de cómo una muchacha con el pelo del color de las flores de cerezo lloraba desconsoladamente por su corazón roto, mientras era abrazada, en silencio, por su amiga.

Hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte y la luna había ocupado su lugar. Sakura estaba sola, sentada en los escalones de entrada de su casa, sin ánimos de entrar. Tenía cuatro bolsas a sus pies, todo aquello que había comprado en un intento de animarse, pero no había funcionado. Solo al final, cuando había vuelto a llorar en brazos de Temari, había sentido algo de alivio.

-_Si no puedes olvidarle por ti misma, entonces deja que alguien te ayude a hacerlo. El mejor remedio contra el amor es… el propio amor._

Ese era el consejo que le había dado, pero Sakura era consciente de que el amor no llega cuando tu lo deseas llamando a tu puerta. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentir algo por alguien. Abrazada a las rodillas no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

-Si tu vida es tan deprimente, llora dentro de tu casa y ahórranos el espectáculo a los demás.

Sakura levantó la vista sobrecogida para ver a un chico que pasaba a su lado con total indiferencia. Llegó sólo a verle el perfil antes de que este siguiera el camino hacia su casa, dándole la espalda.

-¿Sakura? –una nueva voz, esta vez un poco más dulce, la sorprendió a su espalda - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te encuentras bien?

Era Itachi Uchiha. Los hermanos Uchiha se habían mudado a la casa de enfrente hacía poco más de un año, aunque ella no había tenido nunca una relación especialmente cercana con ninguno de los dos; a pesar de eso, a menudo los encontraba en su casa, pues su madre sentía adoración por ellos.

-Estoy bien –sonrió tímidamente, no quería dar explicaciones también a su vecino –es que estoy esperando una llamada.

Itachi arqueó las cejas, por supuesto no la había creído. Después sonrió y sin decir más se marchó. Sakura lo observó durante el corto trayecto, hasta que se perdió tras la puerta de enfrente.

***

-La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo a tu madre

Las clases habían comenzado, era el último curso y los profesores ya estaban advirtiendo que sería duro, pues tendrían que prepararse a conciencia para la prueba de acceso a la universidad. Este año Sakura e Ino habían vuelto a coincidir en la misma clase, pero no con Hinata.

-Puedo entender que se lleve bien con ellos, al fin y al cabo somos vecinos –continuaba susurrando Sakura –pero no entiendo por qué tiene que invitarlos a casa tan a menudo, en especial a Sasuke.

Ambas se giraron disimuladamente. Al final de la clase, en el último asiento junto a la ventana, Sasuke Uchiha permanecía impasible mirando el paisaje. Tenía el pelo azabache y brillante, la piel clara y unos impresionantes ojos negros. El aura sombría que lo rodeaba había hecho que, desde el momento en que llegó, todas las chicas se interesaran por él (incluidas Sakura e Ino), aunque pronto descubrieron que nadie podía romper la coraza que los separaba de él.

-Imagino que tu madre sentirá una especie de compasión maternal por ellos, al vivir los dos solos siendo tan jóvenes.

-Pero no me gusta que venga a mi casa, me hace sentir muy incómoda, además mi madre me obliga a estar con él y no puedo escaparme, y luego mira, ni me saluda siquiera, aunque lo prefiero así la verdad.

-Pues habla con ella entonces. Oye… ayer me llamó Temari muy preocupada, me comentó lo que te pasó el otro día, ¿estás bien? Siento no haber estado estos días disponible, sé que aún lo pasas mal.

-Tranquila Ino no te preocupes, fue solo una pequeña recaída, estoy bien. -¿Cuántas veces había repetido esa mentira en los últimos días?

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y con Hinata también. Es una pena que este año no estemos juntas en la misma clase, la echo de menos.

-Vamos, estoy segura que ella está más que contenta, por fin ha coincidido con Naruto.

Pasaron la mañana a medio camino entre coger apuntes y ponerse al día de los últimos acontecimientos pasados. Ino la puso al corriente de sus vacaciones compartidas con la familia Nara, puestos que sus padres eran amigos desde la infancia cada año iban alguna parte del país y pasaban unos días juntos. Para Ino y Shikamaru, que ya no eran unos niños, esa tradición se estaba volviendo de lo más incómoda.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas volvieron a reunirse para comentar el primer día. Se preguntaron también que tal habría sido el inicio de las clases para Temari y Ten-Ten en la universidad e interrogaron a Hinata para saber si se había lanzado a hablar con Naruto.

-Bu-bueno, él ha estado toda la mañana con Kiba y Shikamaru, así que no… pero me ha preguntado por mis vacaciones.

-Hinata si sigues así no vas a conseguir nada, tienes que ser más decidida y lanzarte. –Le reprendía Ino

- Vamos Ino deja a Hinata, estoy segura de que Naruto se fijará en ella antes de que termine el trimestre, conozco a ese mentecato desde que éramos niños y, aunque tiene la cabeza siempre en otra parte, no está ciego.

-Gracias Sakura… pero creo que a Naruto ya le gusta otra persona.

Ino comenzó a sermonear a Hinata de nuevo, no soportaba que fuera tan pesimista y por eso siempre terminaba de los nervios, aunque Sakura a veces también sentía ganas de coger a Hinata por los hombros y zarandearla para que dejara la timidez a un lado. Fue en ese momento cuando vio pasar a su lado a Sasuke y, antes de decir una palabra, éste la había cogido del brazo con fuerza y la arrastraba alejándola de sus amigas.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Cállate y no armes escándalo. Vas a venir a mi casa ahora mismo.

-¡¿A tu casa?! ¡Déjame en paz no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte! –Sakura consiguió soltarse a duras penas de Sasuke justo en el momento en que Ino y Hinata llegaron para ayudarla

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

-Vosotras largo de aquí –dijo mientras volvía a coger del brazo a Sakura, esta vez con tanta fuerza que la pelirrosa estaba segura de que le quedarían marcas

-¡Deja a Sakura maldito gilipollas! –Ino se abalanzó sobre él pero al momento siguiente éste la empujó con fuerza tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ino! –Gritó Hinata. En ese momento, varias personas que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de la pelea y comenzaron a acercarse. Pero, en vez de soltar a Sakura, Sasuke la sostuvo con más fuera aun y se alejó de allí rápidamente, llevándose consigo a la muchacha.

Sakura permaneció todo el camino callada por miedo a que le hiciera más daño, casi corriendo tras él para seguir su paso y viendo como la mano que la aprisionaba como una tenaza no se había aflojado lo más mínimo.

-Sasuke suéltame ahora mismo, ya verás cuando tu hermano se enteré de esto.

-Cállate de una vez y date prisa –dijo con voz de ultratumba. Sólo cinco minutos después se encontraban ante la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Sakura, sudando por la carrera, comenzó a sentir un miedo atroz, ¿qué iba a hacerle Sasuke en su casa? Entre pensamientos llenos de sábanas y forcejeos, Sasuke la hizo entrar y al momento, para impedirle gritar, le puso una mano en la boca y, con la otra, la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura desde atrás.

-Vamos al dormitorio y será mejor que no hagas ruido

_-¡Oh dios! _–pensó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. Atemorizada por el miedo Sasuke la condujo hacia el dormitorio ¿por qué Itachi no se encontraba en ese momento allí? La casa se encontraba en completo silencio y nadie podría ayudarla. La puerta de lo que Sakura intuyó que sería uno de los dormitorios apareció ante ella, en ese momento las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera contenerlas y comenzó a temblar con fuerza.  
En ese instante, la mirada de la joven se encontró con la de Sasuke, que seguía sujetándola muy cerca. En los ojos del muchacho, Sakura creyó ver por un momento un ápice de compasión, pero fue apenas un frugal segundo antes de que éste empujara la puerta, que se abrió con gran estrépito.

Sakura estaba preparada para cualquier cosa salvo para lo que vio dentro de la habitación. Sobre la cama, dos personas estaban desnudas haciendo el amor, reconoció a ambas al instante

-¡Sakura!

La pelirrosa salió en ese momento de la habitación corriendo como una exhalación, lo hacía de forma automática y sin saber siquiera donde la llevaban sus pasos. Parecía encontrarse dentro de un sueño, pues su mente estaba como vacía, incapaz de pensar en nada salvo en la imagen que acababa de ver: Itachi y su madre juntos.


	3. ¿Un hombro donde llorar?

**¿Un hombro donde llorar?**

Sakura corría sin prestar atención hacia dónde iba. No era capaz de apreciar el lugar por el que se movía, o la gente que se volvía a mirarla. No veía nada, ni la acera que pisaba, ni los coches que pasaban a su alrededor, ni la gente que la veía pasar… nada. Sólo una imagen permanecía en su cabeza: dos cuerpos unidos, él encima de ella, sudando a causa de los movimientos y rodeados por el olor a sexo que invadía toda la habitación.  
Sin saber muy bien cómo, un parque apareció ante ella. Estaba completamente desierto, pues era la hora de comer. Sakura, incapaz de seguir corriendo, se sentó en el banco más alejado y permitió que las lágrimas continuaran brotando de sus ojos. Se sentía fuera de sí, en estado de shock, no podía pensar en nada y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Era incapaz de entender la realidad, ¿cómo había llegado su madre a esa situación? ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ese momento? Y, sobre todo… ¿qué sería de su padre? Bien es cierto que el padre de Sakura no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, apenas unos días cada dos meses, dado su trabajo como militar, pero eso no significaba que su madre tuviera que serle infiel con el primero que apareciera.

-_Esto no me puede estar pasando _–pensó. Quizás todo fuera un mal sueño del que pudiera despertar en breve, o una broma pesada y nada era lo que parecía. Sin embargo, no imaginaba a nadie que fuera capaz de gastar una broma de tan mal gusto, y mucho menos que Sasuke Uchiha fuera cómplice de ella. Respecto al sueño… rezaba porque así fuera.

La mente de Sakura estaba rodeada por una niebla tan densa que no fue capaz de apreciar, hasta varios minutos después, que no estaba sola. En su tormentosa huída de la casa de su vecino no había percibido que alguien la seguía, y ahora Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de pié frente a ella. No había dicho ni una palabra hasta el momento, solo se había limitado a observar a Sakura, tan frío e impasible como siempre. Al verle, el estado de ánimo de Sakura cambió por completo y una profunda oleada de rabia y furia se adueñó de ella. Necesitaba gritar, necesitaba romper algo o golpear a alguien. Pero, sobre todo, necesitaba hacer daño a ese maldito Uchiha que le había cambiado la vida en un momento.

-¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta! –Sakura saltó del banco y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesta a golpearle y arañarle con toda sus ganas. Pudo alcanzarle en la cara antes de que él sujetara sus muñecas con fuerza y la empujara violentamente contra el banco. Sakura se golpeó la espalda con el asiento y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Hijo de puta? ¿Realmente piensas que mi madre es la puta en este momento? –preguntó fríamente.

A Sakura aquello le dolió más que el golpe, sobre todo porque en esos momentos ella no podía evitar pensar igual. Aun así, volvió a levantarse y antes de que Sasuke pudiera evitarlo le abofeteó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, trató nuevamente de golpearle, esta vez buscando agarrar su brillante cabello, pero no lo consiguió y el joven volvió a sujetarla.

-Un solo golpe más –le advirtió con voz de ultratumba –y te juro que te mato aquí mismo.

A Sakura le abandonaron las fuerzas en ese momento y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, no tanto por la amenaza sino porque la adrenalina y la furia se habían esfumado con la misma brusquedad con que llegaron. Ahora, su lugar lo ocupaban la tristeza y la decepción. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin importarle que el menor de los Uchiha la observara con desprecio o lo que pudiera pensar cualquier persona que fuera testigo de la situación.

-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar? –Sasuke, cansado del lamentable espectáculo, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había seguido a una estúpida que solo sabía gimotear, sin embargo, antes de dar un paso, una mano se aferró con fuerza a su tobillo.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-No me toques –respondió Sasuke con asco intentando zafarse.

-¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos?! –gritó Sakura sin soltarle.

Sasuke dio un fuerte tirón y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que soltarle. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero en esos momentos no podía dejar que Sasuke Uchiha se marchase, necesitaba respuestas y estaba segura de que él podría dárselas, aunque no sabía si estaba preparada para conocerlas aun.  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose con rabia el uno al otro, la tensión los invadió a ambos. Finalmente Sasuke se sentó en el banco, aunque Sakura permaneció en el suelo, sin cambiar siquiera de postura y con el cuerpo en tensión. No podía ver al muchacho a su lado, solo sentir su presencia y escuchar su fría voz.

-Prácticamente un año.

Sakura notaba como el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, era incapaz de respirar. Intentó serenarse, no quería sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. También consiguió refrenar las ganas de vomitar. No pudo preguntar nada más, pues temía incluso abrir la boca. Creía que Sasuke se levantaría y se marcharía, pero no fue así; de hecho, el joven unió las manos y se las llevó a la boca, como siempre hacía cuando meditaba. Pasados unos minutos, volvió a hablar.

-Los descubrí una noche cuando volví a casa. Desde entonces se volvieron más precavidos. Esa es la razón por la que a menudo Itachi me obligaba a acompañarlo a la tuya, para que así la gente no sospechara nada.

Sakura palideció y se giró para mirarle. –¿Quieres decir que se acostaban en mi casa? ¿Incluso estando tú allí?

-No digas estupideces, yo me iba en seguida. No me interesa los líos de mi hermano ni lo que haga, si no fuera porque me obligaba a ello nunca le hubiera ayudado a ocultar esta jodida aventura que tiene.

-Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –Parte de la ira desaparecida comenzaba a resurgir de las cenizas en su corazón, parecía mentira que no hubiera sido capaz de ver lo que pasaba… ¡se habían acostado en su propia casa!

-Porque me importa una mierda lo que haga mi hermano, si quieres explicaciones no me las pidas a mí, al fin y al cabo es tu madre la que está casada y tiene una hija, ella es la única que debe dar la cara. –La conversación acabó. Sasuke se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, parecía que iba a decir algo más antes de marcharse, pero lo pensó mejor y continuó andando, dejando atrás a Sakura, que seguía en la misma posición, como petrificada. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Sasuke tenía razón.  
En esos momentos se sentía furiosa con todo el mundo, con Itachi por acostarse con su madre, con Sasuke por no decirle nada hasta el momento, con su padre por no estar allí y no saber nada del asunto, con su madre por haberla traicionado de esa manera… pero en especial consigo misma por haberse encerrado en su propio dolor tras la ruptura con Sasori y no haber sido consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las náuseas que sentía le hicieron regresar al mundo de nuevo. Sabía que no podía quedarse en ese parque toda la vida, aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer, por dormir y no despertar nunca más, pero ya no era una cría y tenía que afrontar las dificultades. El problema en realidad era que aun no lo había asimilado, y seguramente tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer. El hecho de saber que esa situación que había presenciado solo una hora antes se repetía desde hacía un año la bloqueaba totalmente. No quería regresar a casa, lo último que deseaba era mirar a su madre a la cara, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí. Finalmente, Sakura optó por levantarse y comenzar a caminar, sin saber muy bien dónde dirigirse.

En un primer momento pensó en Ino y en Hinata, probablemente estarían muy preocupadas después de presenciar cómo Sasuke se la llevaba a la fuerza. Recordó que había golpeado a Ino y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no le hubiera hecho ningún daño. Sin embargo, no se sentía con ánimos de ir a casa de ninguna de las dos, puesto que sus amigas, aunque de buena fe, no pararían hasta que Sakura les contara el motivo de su estado de ánimo, y en esos momentos no quería hablar de ello. Por el mismo motivo, Temari y Ten-ten quedaron descartadas, pero entonces ¿dónde podría ir? Bajo ningún concepto volvería a casa, al menos no por el momento. Pensó en alguna de sus vecinas, pero tan pronto la idea llegó a su cabeza fue rechazada.

Mientras seguía caminando, Sakura pensó a quién podría recurrir en esos momentos, que o bien no se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo o bien, si ella le pedía que no preguntara, la respetara y lo olvidara rápidamente. Al final, justo cuando apareció ante un edificio de apartamentos, se dio cuenta que sus pies le habían llevado hacia la solución.

Ding don. El sonido del timbre no había cambiado. Sakura se sorprendió de ello, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. ¡Voy! Respondió una voz tras la puerta, seguida de un estropicio, como si varios cacharros hubieran caído al suelo. En el rato en el que la puerta tardó en abrirse, Sakura se peinó un poco el pelo con ambas manos y compuso una sonrisa desenfadada. Aun no sabía que excusa pondría cuando la puerta se abrió y un muchacho rubio de ojos azules apareció tras ella.

¿Sakura? –Preguntó Naruto. La sorpresa podía leerse en todo su rostro, aunque lo que el muchacho no sabía era que la pelirrosa estaba tan sorprendida (o más) que él de encontrarse allí. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Naruto –respondió Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran amigos desde la infancia. Se conocían mucho antes de que Sakura conociera a Ino o a Hinata, aunque con el tiempo (y sobre todo con el cambio que conlleva la adolescencia) se habían distanciado. Era, tal y como le ocurría a Ino con Shikamaru, una cuestión de estúpida incomodidad hormonal. Aunque en ese momento, Sakura era consciente de que Naruto era la única persona con la que podría contar. -¿Está Jiraiya?

-¿Jiraiya? No volverá hasta la semana que viene, ya sabes cómo es ese viejo salido, siempre de aquí para allá con… ¿Sakura?

En ese momento, Sakura se abalanzó a los brazos de Naruto y volvió a llorar, lo hizo de forma desconsolada, como no lo hacía desde hacía meses. Imágenes de Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke y su madre se sobre ponían unas a otras sin poder contenerlas. Apenas fue consciente de cómo Naruto, tremendamente sorprendido y sin apenas saber qué hacer, cerraba la puerta y la llevaba hacia el sofá, aferrado como estaba por los brazos de la joven.

-Sa-Sakura ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? –preguntaba el joven nervioso una y otra vez. Había intentado sentar a la joven en el sofá, pero ella no parecía querer soltarse de su cuello, por lo que al final ambos se encontraban de pie en medio de una sala totalmente desordenada, con ropa por todas partes y lo que había sido el almuerzo de Naruto aun sobre la mesa. El joven, incómodo ante la situación, se sentía estúpido por no saber qué hacer con los brazos; había soñado tantas veces el momento en el que Sakura llegaría a su casa llorando y le confesaba su amor…

-Cállate Naruto –dijo Sakura entre fuertes sollozos –solo déjame estar así y no digas nada.

Naruto obedeció y no preguntó nada más, aunque el problema de los brazos seguía estando ahí. -_¿Tengo que abrazarla? –_se preguntaba una y otra vez. La final, optó por no hacerlo. Bastante comprometido era tener el cuerpo de la joven que tanto le gustaba rozando con el suyo, si además la abrazaba las hormonas se dispararían en dirección ascendente.

Sakura continuó llorando aferrada al muchacho hasta que sintió que no podría llorar nunca más. Cuando se fue calmando, notó como las piernas le fallaban, así que se soltó de Naruto y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, para tranquilizarse. De esa forma, no veía el rostro de Naruto (completamente desconcertado), ahora que había conseguido serenarse un poco se daba cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación.  
-_Tendría que haber ido a casa de Temari_

-¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura? –dijo el muchacho. A pesar de que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados pudo notar cómo se arrodillaba ante ella. –¿Estás herida?

-No te preocupes, estoy… -¿otra vez diría que estaba bien? –¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato contigo? No me preguntes por qué, por favor, solo déjame estar aquí.

Naruto enrojeció y asintió con la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que tenía o debía decir, por lo que se puso de pie y miró en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer para que desapareciera la sensación de incomodidad. Al final comenzó a ordenar un poco las cosas a su alrededor (principalmente ropa), levantando de vez en cuando la vista para observar a la muchacha. Sakura, por su parte, continuaba en el sofá aunque su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que las tripas de Sakura rompieron el silencio.

-Lo siento –dijo avergonzada –es que no he comido desde el desayuno y ya son casi las cinco.

-Hay fideos instantáneos en ese mueble de ahí –indicó Naruto con un porte de ropa en sus brazos (se estaba limitando a trasladar todo a la habitación de Jiraiya).

Mientras Sakura buscaba los fideos no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría cuando regresara a casa. Sin duda tendría que hablar con su madre, pedirle explicaciones. Sabía que se enteraría de cosas que no quería oír, como que hacía tiempo que había dejado de querer a su padre y que Itachi le hacía sentir viva, o cosas así que siempre se decían en las películas, y eso la aterraba. ¿Significaba aquello el final de su familia? Si su madre dejaba a su padre… ¿se iría a vivir a casa de los Uchiha?

-¡_Por supuesto que no_! –Se dijo Sakura. –_Antes muerta que relacionarme más con esos hijos de puta_. _Pero, ¿y si todo se trata de un engaño? ¿Podría ser que Itachi estuviera engañando a mi madre? Posiblemente… quizás solo busca dinero o reírse de ella o.._

-¡Sakura! –El grito del muchacho la sobresaltó. Solo cuando él le quitó un cazo lleno de agua hirviendo fue consciente de que había estado a punto de volcárselo encima. -¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Estás muy rara, tiene que ser algo grave para que estés así.

Sakura asintió y esquivó la mirada del rubio. No podía contárselo a nadie, y mucho menos al bocazas de Naruto, si no al día siguiente se arriesgaba a que toda la escuela supiera que su madre y el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha…

-Alguien te ha hecho daño ¿verdad? –Dijo enfadado -¿Quién ha sido Sakura? Porque si es así te juro que voy a…

-No es nada de eso Naruto, bueno, no lo que tú piensas –contestó la muchacha –Me ha sucedido algo que no puedo contar a nadie, así que no insistas por favor Naruto. Y, sobre todo, no le digas a nadie que he estado aquí hoy. Júrame que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Quizás fue la desesperación de Sakura lo que llevó a Naruto a asentir y a procurar olvidar el tema.

-Yo… estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo Sakura –dijo el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado -¡por supuesto no estoy diciendo que me alegro de que estés mal! Solo de que estés aquí. –Tras decir eso desapareció tras la puerta de la única habitación que tenía el pequeño apartamento.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura fue consciente del enorme error que había sido acudir allí. Por una parte, sentía que estaba traicionando a su amiga Hinata, aunque no sabía muy bien del todo por qué. Y, por otra… hacía tiempo que había pasado, tal vez dos años, pero en un pasado Naruto se había declarado a Sakura, y ésta le había rechazado sin apenas consideración.

-''_Gracias Sakura… pero creo que a Naruto ya le gusta otra persona'' –_el rostro triste de Hinata apareció claramente mientras recordaba las palabras que había pronunciado.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero ahora mismo necesito alejarme de mi casa y creo que este es el único sitio al que puedo ir. Espero que me perdones.

Sasuke fue golpeado de nuevo. Era la segunda vez en el día que recibía un golpe y, desde luego, sería la última vez. Esta vez, había sido por parte de su hermano Itachi. Una vez que regresó a casa tras dejar a Sakura llorando en el parque y tras lo que consideró que sería el tiempo suficiente como para que los amantes se vistieran y abandonaran la vivienda, había regresado.  
En efecto, la encontró desierta, por lo que decidió no interesarse más y comer algo. No fue hasta la tarde, cuando Itachi regresó, que comenzó la tremenda discusión.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre traer a Sakura a la casa! ¡Sabías de sobra que estábamos aquí! –La furia de su hermano era patente en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sus ojos, impregnados de odio, parecían querer asesinar a su hermano pequeño. A pesar de esto, Sasuke no se amedrentó.

-La única petición que me hiciste fue que no le contara nada a esa chica, pero nadie me dijo que no pudiera traerla a casa. La culpa es tuya por no tener cuidado al follarte a esa mujer.

-¡Maldito cabrón no hables así de ella! –Itachi se abalanzó sobre su hermano sin éxito. Sasuke podría haber tenido miedo si no conociera de sobra la agresividad que corrompía a su hermano cuando se enfadaba. En esta ocasión, lo estaba más que nunca. -¡Por tu culpa se ha jodido todo!

-¡¿Y qué creías que pasaría?! –Sasuke comenzaba a alterarse también -¿Qué terminaría dejando a su marido y todos nos convertiríamos en una familia feliz? ¡No me jodas hermano!

Aquellas palabras dejaron paralizado a Itachi. Sasuke sabía que aquel era el punto débil de su hermano y no tuvo miramientos en atacarlo. Por supuesto, había visto en numerables ocasiones a su hermano rogando a la señora Haruno que lo dejara todo y que se fuera con él, pero ella nunca daba una respuesta clara, no podía dejar a su familia.  
Quizás Sasuke la odiaba por eso, porque ella anteponía la felicidad de su hija a la suya propia, mientras que Itachi no habría tenido reparos en marcharse abandonándolo. Sin duda, ese había sido el motivo por el que había llevado a Sakura a su casa, deseaba que ella odiara a su madre tanto como él odiaba a su hermano.  
Por lo que había visto, lo había conseguido.

-Maldito bastardo –susurró su hermano mirándolo con odio –no sabes lo que has hecho. Disfrutas viéndome sufrir ¿no es así? Es lo que has buscado desde la muerte de nuestros padres. ¡Sigues creyendo esa historia!

-¡¡No es una historia!! –explotó Sasuke -¡¡Tú los mataste!!


	4. Traicionando a una amiga

**Traicionando a una amiga**

''_Estoy en casa de Temari, pasaré aquí la noche y mañana iré directamente al instituto. No me llames ni vengas a buscarme.  
Sakura''_

Ese era el sms que le había enviado a su madre un par de horas atrás. Ahora, el agua caliente le acariciaba suavemente en la ducha, donde poco a poco intentaba asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.  
Al final había optado por quedarse en casa de Naruto a pasar la noche, aunque una voz prudente en su cabeza le decía que no era una buena idea. Desde que había tomado la decisión no dejaba de acudir a su memoria la imagen de Hinata una y otra vez.

-_No pienses en eso –_pensó –_no estás haciendo nada malo estando aquí._

Quince minutos después decidió que la terapia de la ducha tenía que finalizar, pues su piel ya estaba bastante enrojecida a causa del agua caliente. Sobre el lavabo había depositado la ropa que Naruto le había prestado: un espantoso e infantil pijama naranja.

-¿Pero tú tienes diecisiete años? –se dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones. Lo cierto era que Naruto había crecido un poco en los últimos tiempos, por lo que le quedaba grande tanto de altura como de ancho (siempre había sido un palmo más bajito que ella). Así que cuando Sakura se miró en el espejo se vio realmente ridícula. Salió del baño y se encontró el rubio tumbado en el sofá riéndose a carcajadas con un programa de televisión (que parecía más bien para niños). Sakura se sonrojó un poco, la verdad es que era una situación bastante surrealista que estuviera dispuesta a pasar la noche a solas con Naruto.

-_Si se tratara de cualquier otro chico… _pensó. En su mente apareció la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo –_pero no hay nada que temer porque es Naruto._

_-_¡Sakura, Sakura! Mira este programa, es buenísimo –dijo incorporándose y palmeando un sitio junto a su lado.

La muchacha suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Lo cierto es que, si lo tomaba como una especie de excursión como las que habían realizado en el instituto, no se sentía tan incomoda

-S_olo que en las excursiones había treinta personas más a nuestro alrededor_.

A pesar de todo, la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad viendo la televisión. Habían cenado algo ligero preparado por Sakura, que no estaba dispuesta a alimentarse exclusivamente de fideos instantáneos

-¡Pero tú sabes lo que engorda eso! –fue el argumento que le dio a Naruto ante su insistencia. Al final, el joven había hecho de pinche y tomó la primera cena casera en varios días. Después se habían turnado para ducharse y mientras el muchacho entraba primero ella había recogido la cocina. Y ahí se encontraban ahora, como si fuera los más normal del mundo que pasaran la noche juntos.

-Oye Naruto, ¿no te sientes solo estando tanto tiempo sin Jiraiya? –preguntó Sakura después de un rato. La verdad es que, salvo el sonido de la televisión, no se escuchaba nada en los alrededores, y eso estando solo debía de ser bastante inquietante.

El rubio, que había vuelto a tumbarse en una esquina del sofá, la miró divertido.

-¡Qué va! Ya estoy acostumbrado. Además, así puedo comer lo que quiera y levantarme a la hora que me apetezca.

-Sí, sí, pero…

-¿Sakura estas preocupada por mí? –dijo el mirándola sorprendido, luego sonrió y comenzó a reírse de nuevo por el programa de televisión.

-Claro que no idiota –dijo ella en un susurro con un mohín en la cara -¿quién querría venir aquí a atracar a un zoquete como tú?

Aguantaron viendo la televisión hasta cerca de la una de la mañana, pero al día siguiente había clases y tenían que dormir. Acordaron que Sakura dormiría en el cuarto de Jiraiya y Naruto lo haría en el sofá-cama del salón (que, de hecho, era donde dormía siempre).

Sakura fue a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quedó un momento apoyada sobre ésta y observó el dormitorio. Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, unos tres años atrás; de hecho, antes de que Jiraiya se mudara allí definitivamente esa era la habitación de Naruto. La cama de matrimonio se le antojó fría e impersonal, muestra de que el viejo pervertido pasaba poco tiempo en casa.

Mientras se metía entre las sábanas se acordó de su teléfono móvil y lo cogió de la mesita, donde estaba junto a su cartera. Tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas de Ino y Hinata, y un mensaje de texto que dejaba constancia de lo preocupadas que estaban por ella. Aquello supuso un jarro de agua fría para Sakura, aunque seguía sin querer contarles nada de lo sucedido en el día, y menos ahora que se encontraba en casa de Naruto. Así que escribió un sms a las dos pidiéndoles que no se preocuparan, que lo de Sasuke no había sido nada y que mañana no iría al instituto porque estaba enferma, se sentía muy miserable por mentir a sus amigas, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tras enviar el mensaje apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que le resultaría muy difícil dormir esa noche.

*

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón de su habitación, sin poder dormir. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, y tampoco el motivo de su desvelo había cambiado mucho. Miraba hacia la casa de enfrente, donde la amante de su hermano permanecía con la luz del salón encendida, preocupada, seguramente, por su hija mimada. Todo aquello era un asunto realmente repugnante, no entendía qué podía encontrar su hermano para rebajarse a estar con aquella mujer, y menos aún entendía la simpatía que profesaba por Sakura.

-_Y que quieras actuar como un hermano mayor para ella… ¿de qué vas Itachi?_ -pensó con amargura.

Miró hacia el balcón de enfrente, donde tantas madrugadas había visto a la pelirrosa y habían compartido noches de insomnio aunque ella no lo supiera. A veces la veía llorar en una esquina del balcón y Sasuke se preguntaba qué estupidez podría causar tanto llanto.

-Está claro que su vida es una mierda –susurró satisfecho.

Sin embargo, aquella muchacha viviría en cuestión de tiempo la ruptura de su familia, tal y como le había sucedido a él en un tiempo pasado, y volvería a ser por culpa de su hermano mayor.

_-¿Cuántas familias más vas a destruir? _–pensó. Lo cierto era que por un momento, cuando había llevado a la joven ante la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, había estado a punto de llevársela a otro lugar y que no averiguara la realidad. Sin embargo, si él conocía la historia ella también tenía que hacerlo, no por Sakura, sino por él mismo. Y si hubiera estado el esposo de Haruka también lo habría llevado allí.

Había descubierto a los dos amantes un año atrás, cuando tan solo llevaban cinco meses viviendo en aquel lugar. Desde el primer momento la señora Haruno había sentido debilidad por ambos hermanos, y lo dejó claro invitándolos a cenar, visitándolos en casa y estrechando relaciones. Incluso había intentado hacer simpatizar a Sakura y Sasuke, con un pésimo resultado. Estaba claro que la pelirrosa no lo aceptaba, siempre que él andaba cerca ella se apresuraba a huir con aquel novio suyo.

-Sabía que aun estarías despierto –Sasuke no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor aparecer junto a él. Siempre que tenían alguna discusión fuerte acababa arrepintiéndose tarde o temprano, y esta vez, la culpa debía de estar corrompiendo su mente más que nunca.

-Hum –fue toda la respuesta del chico. Esperaba que Itachi se desahogara pronto y se marchara.

-Sasuke… he venido a disculparme por haberte pegado esta tarde, he perdido los nervios y te pido perdón.

-Pensé que vendrías a disculparte por follarte a esa mujer de nuevo –sabía que no era el momento de poner a prueba su humor, pero no podía evitarlo, él era el único que no había podido desquitarse gritando o golpeando a alguien.

-No hables así Sasuke, sabes que no lo hago por mera diversión –la voz de Itachi sonó sincera y eso molestó aun más al hermano pequeño.

-No quiero verme involucrado con esa familia –respondió al cabo de un momento.

-Es una mujer encantadora aunque tú no quieras verlo, y Sakura es un cielo. Estoy seguro de que si la conocieras te gustaría.

Eso era lo último que Sasuke quería oír. ¿Acaso quería que terminara con la hija como él lo había hecho con la madre?

-Lárgate, mañana tengo clases –Dijo mientras entraba dentro de la habitación. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Mientras se metía en la cama escuchó la voz de su hermano, fría como cada vez que quería dejar claro que su voluntad era la que prevalecía.

-No vuelvas a interferir en mi vida y mucho menos vuelvas a hacerme jugadas como la de hoy, o te juro que lo lamentarás.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sabía que si su hermano quería podría hacerle lamentar cualquier cosa de mil formas diferentes.

Sakura abrió los ojos y, desconcertada, miró a su alrededor. Le costó un instante recordar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en casa de Jiraiya y Naruto, y los motivos que la habían llevado allí. Ni siquiera en sueños podía olvidar la situación que estaba viviendo, al contrario, acababa de soñar que era ella con Sasuke quienes hacían el amor salvajemente y eran su madre e Itachi quienes irrumpían en la habitación. Afortunadamente, se había despertado al instante. Pero… ¿realmente aquel había sido el único motivo de su desvelo? Una sombra en el umbral de la puerta le dio la respuesta.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó incorporándose en la cama. Efectivamente, el muchacho se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

-Perdona Sakura –intentó excusarse -es que oí como gritabas hace un momento y vine a ver qué sucedía. ¿Estás bien? –dijo entrecortadamente.

Sakura sintió como se encendía toda su cara, acababa de tener un sueño subido de tono con Sasuke Uchiha, así que podía imaginar que tipos de sonidos había escuchado Naruto.

-Ah… bu-bueno es que… he tenido una pesadilla. Pero ya estoy bien, vete a dormir que mañana madrugamos.

Se giró para mirar la hora. Las cuatro de la mañana. Aquello le sirvió de excusa para serenarse, aún sentía su cuerpo arder y todo por su estúpida imaginación. El sonido de la puerta le indicó que Naruto ya se había marchado. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse. Sin embargo, el peso que hundió el colchón a su lado la sobresaltó de nuevo: Naruto aún seguía allí ¡y acababa de meterse en la cama con ella!

-¡¿Pero qué haces?¡ –susurró enfadada -¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! -Empujó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, pero éste le sostuvo las manos con delicadeza y la miró de una forma tan intensa y poco común en él que Sakura quedó sorprendida y paralizada.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy a mi casa Sakura? –preguntó. Era poco común que Naruto empleara un tono tan serio y maduro y aquello desconcertó a la joven. ¿Acaso iban a tener una conversación de ese tipo a las cuatro de la mañana?

Sakura no contestó al instante, pero no pudo continuar sosteniendo la mirada del muchacho, por lo que buscó donde fijar la vista en un punto de las sábanas.

-No quería molestar a ninguno de mis amigos –mintió.

-¿Significa eso que no me consideras amigo tuyo? –preguntó Naruto ofendido

-No quería decir eso, no saques las cosas de contexto.

-¿Por qué no has ido a casa de tu novio entonces? –Esta vez, había resentimiento en las palabras de Naruto, Sakura entendió que estaba ofendido, sin embargo, solo él podría no estar al tanto de su ruptura con Sasori.

-Aquello terminó hace tiempo –dijo ella.

Naruto quedó sorprendido ante la declaración, confirmando las sospechas de Sakura: no lo sabía. Soltó a la joven y pareció quedar en trance. Sakura, por su parte, tampoco sabía qué más podía decir, realmente consideraba a Naruto un amigo, a pesar de todo, por eso le dolía el haberle hecho daño no confiándole antes aquella información, sobre todo ahora que sabía que él seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

-_Pero eso habría sido peor –_dijo la voz de la conciencia en su interior.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Nada habría cambiado. Ya sabes que… bueno, que siempre serás un amigo para mí.

Dios mío, ¿y ahora por qué le daban ganas de llorar? Sakura sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir y se esforzó por contenerlas, no entendía nada de la situación. Ante todo, ¡qué hacía ella en una cama con Naruto? Y ¿qué hacía su madre en otra con Itachi? ¿Qué había sucedido entre Sasori y ella para que todo acabara así? ¿Y por qué Sasuke Uchiha la había seguido hasta el parque para luego comportarse de aquella forma tan despreciable?

Estaba tan furiosa por todo aquello… eran lágrimas de furia e impotencia. Quería hacer algo contra aquello, algo que la hiciera diferente de la Sakura que era, pues estaba segura de que todo era culpa suya. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar aquello, no ser quien todos creían que era… así su madre volvería a prestarle atención y no necesitaría de los Uchiha, así Sasori podría entender qué era lo que había perdido.

_Si no puedes olvidarle por ti misma, entonces deja que alguien te ayude a hacerlo _había dicho Temari. Pues bien, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque para ello tuviera que utilizar a otra persona… ¿acaso no es lo que estaban haciendo con ella?

-Naruto… ¿yo te gusto?

El joven se volvió para mirarla confundido y asombrado por la pregunta. A la luz de la luna Sakura percibió como se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado nervioso.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso Sakura –dijo al cabo de un momento

Las lágrimas insistían en salir. Lo que iba a hacer no podría perdonárselo jamás.

-Entonces ayúdame a olvidarlo todo –susurró

Antes de que Naruto pudiera saber qué ocurría, Sakura tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó. El joven quedó paralizado y al principio no correspondió el beso, seguramente confundido por la reacción de Sakura, pero ella insistió y poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, hasta que encontró la propia lengua de Naruto, entonces comenzó a juguetear con ella.

-Sa-Sakura ¿qué haces? – Naruto consiguió separarse un poco de la joven. Parecía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Pero Sakura no se amedrentó y volvió a aprisionar la boca del joven entre sus labios, empezando de nuevo e instándole a él a seguirla.  
El rubio poco a poco fue reaccionando, y los besos y caricias se intensificaron. Tomó a Sakura por la cintura y fue poniendo énfasis a los besos, correspondiendo a los de ella. Lo hacía de forma un poco torpe y precipitada, pero a Sakura no le importó lo más mínimo, sentía que nadie hasta ahora la había besado con tanto amor, y aunque ella no lo correspondiera con los mismos sentimientos, la llenó de una especie de calidez.

Continuaron besándose durante un rato, a instantes con furia y a otros con tremenda dulzura y delicadeza, hasta que, inevitablemente, los cuerpos fueron convirtiéndose en un volcán que pedía más. Sakura había notado al cabo de unos instantes que no podría escapar de toda la frustración, impotencia, confusión y dolor que sentía solo con unos besos, por lo que buscó más. No era su primera vez y aquello la ayudó a estar más decidida y confiada.

Cuando su mano abandonó el cuello del muchacho y descendió hasta introducirse debajo de la camiseta de éste, Naruto interrumpió los besos.

-¿Sakura? –jadeó sorprendido.

Sakura sabía cuánto daño podía hacerle a Naruto si ambos continuaban, pero lo necesitaba y por una vez quería ser egoísta, aun así fue clara con el rubio.

-Naruto –dijo mirándole intensamente a los ojos –no estoy enamorada de ti, no voy a engañarte en eso. No te he mentido antes, para mi eres un buen amigo, pero nada más. Sin embargo ahora necesito esto, ahora siento que eres el único que puede ayudarme a olvidar. Yo estoy dispuesta a seguir hasta el final, pero no haré nada que tu no quieras hacer, no voy a forzarte a nada. Tú debes decidir si quieres que continuemos, no puedo pedirte más.

Sakura vio el momento justo en el que el corazón de Naruto se fragmentaba, aunque no estaba segura de si había llegado a partirse, sabía que sí habría sufrido daño. En esos momentos de incertidumbre esperando su respuesta volvió a aparecer el rostro de Hinata, no sólo Naruto saldría dañado de aquella historia, haría sufrir a una de las criaturas más nobles y dulces que había conocido jamás. Traicionaría a una amiga de verdad, el tesoro más grande que una persona puede tener. Estaba dispuesta a ello.  
Despreciable. No podía hacerlo.

-Naruto será mejor que…

-Si hacemos esto, ¿podré ayudarte Sakura?

-_No por favor, no lo hagas por ayudarme, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, aprovéchate de mí._

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió. Una única lágrima salió de sus ojos antes de que Naruto volviera a besarla. Ya no hubo marcha atrás. La mente herida de la joven fue invadida de nuevo por los sentimientos de calidez que emanaban del joven y entonces todo pareció desaparecer.  
Ella lentamente le acarició el pecho y le besó el cuello, mientras él suspiraba jadeante. Pronto, Sakura le quitó la parte superior de aquel pijama que tan ridículo le resultaba y él hizo lo propio con el de ella. La forma en que Naruto miró su cuerpo le provocó un sentimiento de agradecimiento, realmente sentía que era importante para alguien.

-Sakura –susurró Naruto cohibido –yo… veras es que… yo… es mi primera vez.

Aquello no sorprendió a Sakura, no sabía por qué no podía imaginar a Naruto antes con otra chica, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Solo asintió y se desabrochó ella misma el sujetador, dejando su pecho ante él. Quería que, al menos, Naruto tuviera una primera vez agradable, ya que no podía hacer que fuera especial. Al menos le debía eso.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella mientras volvía a besarle el cuello

-No eres virgen ¿verdad?

-No –respondió Sakura avergonzada. Él no contestó. Tras vacilar un momento, Sakura le acarició el miembro, que estaba completamente erecto. Vio como Naruto se estremecía ante aquellas caricias. Continuó besándole y tocándole en aquella zona, hasta que, suavemente, le empujó para que quedara tumbado en la cama y le quitó los pantalones con delicadeza.  
Estaba claro que Naruto no estaba preparado para tener su primera vez aquella noche, de lo contrario no habría llevado aquellos calzoncillos de ranitas, aunque eso provocó que Sakura riera, descargando un poco la tensión que sentía.

-¿Qu- qué ocurre? –preguntó nervioso el muchacho

-Deberías comprarte ropa interior nueva

-¿Es- es mala la que llevo?

-No -sonrió -no te preocupes.

Debería ser Hinata quien hiciera aquellos comentarios, Hinata quien recibiera las tímidas caricias y los dulces besos del muchacho. Ahora que, poco a poco, se desprendía de los pantalones estaba segura de que lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga no tenía nombre. Ni siquiera debería considerarse amiga suya.

-Ven –fue la respuesta a sus remordimientos. De perdidos al río, dijo la parte egoísta de su conciencia.  
Él obedeció y se incorporó en la cama, temblando visiblemente y sudando, tanto a causa de la excitación como de los nervios.

Estando los dos de rodillas en la cama frente por frente, Sakura se encargó de quitarle la ropa interior, luego se desprendió de la suya y se tumbó en la cama.

-Ahora ponte encima de mí… -Él hizo lo que le pedía y se acomodó encima de ella. Sentir su peso y su cuerpo caliente sobre sí fue una inyección de bienestar inesperado entre tanto desprecio por sí misma. Aferró la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas y, mientras se besaban, recibió la primera embestida. Fue suave y muy lenta, pero pudo notar perfectamente cuando Naruto entró dentro de ella. Cuando, poco a poco, el embate fue siendo más regular e intenso cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la situación por completo.

Sabía que desde ese mismo momento no podría mirar a la cara a Hinata nunca más, y probablemente tampoco al resto de sus amigas. Incluso el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha apareció ante ella, con los ojos llenos de compasión que había mostrado esa misma mañana. Pero hacer el amor con Naruto le significaba un bienestar tan ansiado que las lágrimas volvían a brotar, limpiándola por dentro.

-_Lo siento… por favor, perdóname. _


	5. No soy un monstruo

**Capítulo 5: No soy un monstruo**

Sasuke pasaba la mañana mirando por la ventana, sin prestar atención a la clase. No necesitaba atender a las explicaciones para aprender los conceptos, y eso le aburría sobre manera. Faltaban quince minutos para el descanso, y por mucho que le pesara, necesitaba acercarse a la muchacha rubia y preguntarle por su amiga. Al principio le había sorprendido no ver a Sakura en clase esa mañana, pero recordando su estado de ayer… quién sabe dónde habría ido esa insufrible llorona.  
Lo tenía todo pensado, al finalizar la clase Yamanaka tardaría más de lo normal en guardar la cantidad de bolígrafos de colores que utilizaba para coger apuntes (una cursilería), además, antes de salir miraría su teléfono móvil para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida. Así, podría acercarse a ella sin que hubiera demasiada gente en el aula.

Y, tal y como había previsto, ocurrió. Mientras la muchacha sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolso se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga? –su voz sonó fría y peligrosa. Perfecto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? –Respondió ella furiosa -¿A qué vienes, después de lo que me hiciste ayer? No quiero saber nada de ti. –La joven se apresuró a salir de la clase sin mirar atrás.  
A Sasuke aquella actitud le enfureció. Encima que se acercaba a aquella estúpida… Pero aún tenía otra posibilidad, la otra amiga de Sakura, Hyuga. Sin duda, aquella muchacha le daría la respuesta que él quería. Salió él también fuera y se dirigió al aula del otro curso, pero cuando llegó la encontró vacía: ya habían salido todos.

No le quedó más remedio que salir fuera a buscarlos. El recinto del instituto era grande, pero sabía donde solía unirse el grupo de la pelirrosa, así que fue directamente allí. Se sentía realmente ridículo.  
Encontró a Ino y Hinata junto a Shikamaru, Kiba y el idiota de Naruto. Los conocía a todos porque durante los últimos meses del curso anterior habían sido compañeros de clase, aunque nunca había tenido una relación especial con ninguno, salvo con Uzumaki, con quien había protagonizado varias peleas.

-Hinata, quiero hablar contigo –otra vez aquel tono intimidatorio.

La muchacha lo miró un poco asustada, se giró en busca de las reacciones de sus amigos, pero ninguno pudo moverse siquiera cuando el muchacho ya se alejaba. Hinata cogió aire y luego asintió. Se apartaron del grupo unos metros, lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera escucharles.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –quizás si la llamaba por su nombre ella accedería a darle la información.

-¿Por-por qué quieres saberlo?

-Necesito hablar con ella de algo urgente. Es por lo que sucedió ayer –eso no era una mentira.

-No sé dónde está –dijo la muchacha con la vista fija en el suelo –ayer no conseguimos hablar con ella después de…

Sasuke la miró pensativo calibrando la respuesta. No parecía una mentira, de hecho aquella muchacha parecía incapaz de mentir a nadie. Asintió y Hinata se marchó con sus amigos, visiblemente más relajada. Alcanzó a oír al resto cuando ella se reunió con ellos

-¿Qué quería ese gilipollas? –Preguntó Shikamaru

-Me ha preguntado por Sakura, quiere saber dónde está.

Sasuke ya no se fijó en el resto de la conversación. Un hecho realmente llamativo le había dado la respuesta. El imbécil de Naruto, tan escandaloso como era y siempre dispuesto a una pelea, no había dicho nada. Al contrario, había permanecido callado y, lo más revelador, completamente rojo de vergüenza. No supo muy bien por qué, aquello le hizo hervir la sangre.

Sakura estaba en la cocina de su casa, con la televisión puesta. Frente a ella, un desayuno que se había esmerado en preparar y que le había resultado imposible comer. Ahora, con la cabeza más despejada, intentaba hacer balance de la situación en que se encontraba.

Había dejado la casa de Naruto poco después de que él se marchara al instituto. Después de hacer el amor ella le había pedido que no durmieran juntos y que se marchara a su cama. Él, sorprendido y dolido nuevamente, obedeció sin decir una palabra. Por último, le había pedido que no la despertara, no iría al instituto y se marcharía en cuanto durmiera un poco. Tampoco a eso él respondió, desapareció tras la puerta y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Cuando regresó a casa, encontró sobre la mesa una pequeña nota de su madre. Era breve y concisa: _''Esta noche te lo contaremos todo''_. Ahora, la nota estaba en lo más profundo del cubo de basura, rota en mil pedazos. Era cierto que necesitaba una explicación, ahora un poco más templado su ánimo entendía que tenía que hablar con su madre, pero ese _nosotros _incluía a una tercera persona que no quería volver a ver jamás.

-No pienses en nada Sakura

Pero no podía evitarlo. Demasiados sucesos atacaban su mente sin cesar, todo su mundo se le venía encima y no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía atrapada, vulnerable, tan mal que deseaba gritar hasta quedar afónica y aun así, no conseguiría nada. Y, lo peor de todo, es que debía guardárselo todo para ella, ¿a quién podría contarle aquello? ¿A sus amigas, a las que había traicionado? ¿A su madre, la causante de uno de sus mayores problemas? ¿A su padre, al cual no veía desde hacía dos meses? ¿A Naruto, al que había utilizado? Estaba sola y sentía que se lo merecía.

Las doce de la mañana. Aún faltaban dos horas hasta que su madre terminara de trabajar. Se acercó a la ventana para ver la casa de enfrente. Suponía que Itachi tampoco se encontraría allí, puesto que él era el encargado de mantener a ambos hermanos y tenía que trabajar.

Se sentó en el sofá, frente al televisor, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que todas querían aflorar a la vez, creando un caos que le era imposible manejar. Cuando intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido con Naruto la noche anterior, las imágenes de Itachi y su madre poblaban cada rincón de su mente; cuando procuraba centrarse en eso entonces aparecía el rostro de Sasori y lo acontecido tres meses atrás, y, al procurar desechar aquellos recuerdos de una vez por todas, aparecían imágenes de Sasuke Uchiha mirándola con compasión seguida de Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que volvía a llevarla al tema de Naruto.

-Si continúo así voy a volverme loca –dijo dejándose caer de lado en el sofá y quedando tumbada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Está bien, empecemos por el tema de mamá. Creo que lo mejor será que me espere hasta que hablemos para sacar conclusiones, así que ese tema descartado.

El programa de cocina que estaban retransmitiendo hizo una pausa y comenzaron los anuncios.

-Respecto al tema de Sasori –continuó –estoy harta de no poder olvidarme de él… ya han pasado tres meses y después de lo que me hizo… soy una completa gilipollas. No quiero seguir hablando se él, ni siquiera conmigo misma.

-'_'Con el nuevo quitamanchas con cristales blanqueadores usted conseguirá el efecto que siempre ha deseado''_

-Así que… Naruto y Hinata. Dios mío eso no tiene explicación ninguna. –Se giró en el sofá dando la espalda a la televisión –_Todavía no estoy segura de si ha sido un sueño o no. Me acosté con Naruto… yo se lo pedí y el accedió. Para ayudarme, no puedo creerlo. Hinata jamás me lo perdonará, y tampoco Ino, Temari o Ten-Ten. Además, Naruto y Hinata son las personas más inocentes y de buen corazón que conozco, ¿por qué a ellos?_

_-''¡Hasta tres mil euros de crédito con solo una llamada! Lame a Credikonoha y conozca ahora las ventajas del plan…''_

_-De verdad que no puedo entender por qué lo hice. Naruto es un idiota, un crío inmaduro que siempre está gritando y molestando. Ni siquiera he sido consciente de su presencia en mucho tiempo… pero ayer… -_Sakura notó como se sonrojaba –_su calidez era lo que necesit… _¡NO! –Se incorporó de un salto y obligó a su mente enterrar aquellos pensamientos –Iré a hablar con él, dejaré las cosas claras, le explicaré mi situación y me disculparé y no volveré a pensar ni a mencionar este tema nunca más.

_-¿Aunque él haya sido un oasis en mitad del desierto? –_dijo su parte oscura de la conciencia, aquella que miraba por el bienestar propio y no por el de los demás.

-''¡El placer más intenso con la máxima seguridad! Preservativos _Confort Paradise''_

Dios mío… Sakura se giró lentamente hacia la televisión, justo en el momento en que enfocaban el paquete de preservativos. El color desapareció de su rostro en una milésima de segundo y las piernas le fallaron, de tal manera que tuvo que sostenerse al sofá para no caer. Recordaba al detalle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo, salvo el momento en que sacaba de alguna parte un condón para darle a Naruto. No lo recordaba por el simple hecho de que no había ocurrido.

-No por favor…

No hay palabras para describir lo que sintió la muchacha en aquel momento. Lo habían hecho, habían llegado hasta el final sin haber tomado ninguna precaución. Aquello debía ser el fin del mundo o la peor de las pesadillas.

Ding don. Aire.  
Ding don. Necesitaba aire.  
Ding don. La habitación comenzó a darle vuelta y el pecho le oprimía pidiéndole más aire que enviar a los pulmones. La vista se le nubló y las piernas no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo.  
Ding don, ding don. Iba a desmayarse o a vomitar, o las dos cosas, pero seguía sin poder respirar. Se ahogaba. ¿Sería su castigo por traicionar a Hinata?  
Ding don. Ojalá fuera así. Sintió un fuerte golpe cuando la cabeza impactó contra el suelo, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que caía.

-¡¡Sakura!!

Conocía esa voz, no era una voz agradable ni mucho menos. De hecho, siempre era portadora de malas noticias. La odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas, casi tanto como a la de su hermano mayor, pero era la segunda vez que aquella voz aparecía en los momentos en que más la necesitaba.

-_Has tardado –_fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el sentido.

Despertó lo que se le antojó una eternidad después en el sofá. No estaba segura de que era lo que había sucedido, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil y no respondía bien. Pensó que mejor sería intentarlo después.  
Algo húmedo en su frente le hizo suponer que tenía colocada una toalla mojada, y el aire que entraba a su lado le indicó que la ventana estaba abierta. Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj: la una menos diez. Únicamente habían pasado veinte minutos, más o menos.

Finalmente, optó por mirar a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y a la cual había decidido ignorar el mayor tiempo posible, pero allí estaba. Sasuke Uchiha, con su mirada fría y su rostro altanero había vuelto a aparecer en una de sus crisis (esta vez ayudándola).

-¿Cómo has entrado? –su voz sonó ronca y débil. Necesitaba beber un poco de agua. Descubrió un vaso en la mesa junto a ella

-Sé donde deja tu madre una copia de la llave. Lo hace para que mi hermano pueda entrar de madrugada.

El agua que Sakura bebía se le atragantó. Consiguió dejar el vaso de nuevo sin causar ningún estrago y volvió a recostarse en el sofá, cerrado los ojos. Optó por ignorar esa información.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el instituto.

-Es obvio que me he saltado las últimas clases. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

-Creo que no podré aguantar más malas noticias, así que por favor ahórratelas.

-¿Quieres hablar entonces de tu noche con el imbécil de Uzumaki?

-¿¡Qué!? –Sakura se incorporó rápidamente, lo que le produjo un fuerte mareo -¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo sabes de sobra, has pasado la noche con él, ¿no es así? Sí querías mantenerlo en secreto entonces deberías buscar un acompañante que sepa disimular mejor. -Sakura no dijo nada. Si hubiera podido, habría echado a Sasuke de allí a patadas, odiaba su tono de superioridad y prepotencia. Lástima estar tan débil. –De tal palo tal astilla, eres igual que tu madre.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre jamás! Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando, ¡no tienes derecho a juzgarme! -¿Aquello era lo máximo que podía gritar? Pero la voz no le salía, el hecho de que el despreciable Sasuke Uchiha supiera lo suyo con Naruto era… era… debería seguir sin conocimiento.

Silencio. Estaba segura de que en la calle habría infinidad de sonidos, sonidos del día a día, de la vida y la rutina, sonidos que indicaban que todo era igual que el día anterior, que todo marchaba bien. Pero Sakura no oía nada, solo había silencio. ¿Quizás porque nada en su vida volvería a ser como era?

-¿Que no tengo derecho a juzgarte? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que has estado haciendo tú conmigo todo este tiempo? Me tachabas de despreciable, de insufrible e inhumano sin siquiera conocerme –Sakura lo miró asombrada, con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa –Te preguntas como lo sé… es lo malo que tiene que mi hermano sea el amante de tu madre, acabo enterándome de las cosas. Y dime, si tú me juzgabas de esa forma ¿por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?

-¡Mi novio me engañaba desde el principio! –Explotó Sakura -¡Ayer traicioné a una de mis mejores amigas e hice algo horrible que jamás podré perdonarme y que al mismo tiempo me atormenta porque no puedo sentir un verdadero arrepentimiento! Soy una persona horrible… ¡horrible! Mi madre engaña a mi padre y me siento asqueada de ello, y aún más porque yo soy capaz de hacer lo mismo. ¡¡¿Estás contento?!! ¡Júzgame ahora si quieres hacerlo! Dime que soy una persona miserable y por fin estaremos de acuerdo en algo, y cuando lo hagas márchate de aquí, llévate a tu hermano y no volváis jamás.

-Realmente eres una persona miserable –dijo el muchacho sin compasión –ahora entiendo tus noches de llanto en el balcón, lo que me sorprende es que seas capaz de mirar a la gente a la cara.

Sakura decidió que no lloraría, las palabras de Sasuke le herían en el fondo de su corazón. A pesar de que todo eso lo pensaba ella de sí misma oírlo de otra persona le causa verdadero pavor. Pero alguien tenía que castigarla por sus actos, aunque fuera Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿A qué has venido Sasuke? –consiguió preguntar respirando hondo y encajando cada golpe.

Sasuke la miró. Recordó lo que había visto cuando la joven había perdido el conocimiento. En su brazo, tenía un leve moretón, algo que sin duda él le había causado al llevarla a la fuerza a su casa. No podía evitar preguntarse si Naruto habría visto aquella marca, si habría acariciado la piel de Sakura en el lugar donde él le hizo daño, si la habría besado. Aquella era la causa por la que había salido corriendo del instituto como un tornado, lleno de furia, con la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. Ahora que estaba allí se preguntaba con qué fin.

-Esta noche Itachi y yo vendremos a tu casa. Van a hacernos creer que la historia de ambos se acabará, pero no es así. Mi hermano… no parará hasta destruir a tu familia, quiere a tu madre y la quiere a cualquier precio, por encima de mí y de ti. Encárgate de abrir los ojos a tu madre, yo estoy fuera de lugar.

-Y ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? Porque no creo que me cuentes todo esto por pura bondad de tu corazón.

Sasuke se levantó y le dio la espalda. Permaneció un rato callado, al igual que el día anterior en el parque, cuando antes de marcharse parecía que iba a decir algo.

-La próxima vez, quiero que recuerdes que mi casa está mucho más cerca que la de Uzumaki.

Tras esto salió, dejando a Sakura completamente desconcertada.

*

Las nueve y media en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. El timbre volvió a sonar y Sakura se puso tensa de pie en el salón. Su madre se aproximó a abrir la puerta. La muchacha se volvió y contempló la mesa ya preparada, para tratarse de una especie de despedida, se había esmerado tanto que parecía más bien un convite de boda.

-Buenas noches, Sakura –era Itachi. Sakura no respondió, solo hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Tras él entraba Sasuke, con quien encontró la mirada durante un breve momento para después desviarla hacia otro lugar. Se sentía realmente confusa con el menor de los Uchiha, tanto como para dejar en segundo plano el odio por el mayor.

-Vamos a sentarnos, la cena ya está lista –comentó su madre, claramente nerviosa por la situación.

Cenaron bajo una clara tensión, sin hacer apenas comentarios salvo para alabar la comida o comentar el tiempo. Estaba claro que todos estaban haciéndose el cuerpo para lo que sin duda vendría después. Terminaron con el postre y luego Haruka sirvió una copa para todos, incluidos Sasuke y Sakura, lo que daba un claro estado de la situación.

-Bueno… esto… no sé cómo debería empezar –titubeó la madre de Sakura.

-Lo mejor será comenzar por el principio, Haruka –dijo Itachi con suavidad –solo así podrán comprender.

-¡¿Comprender?! No hay nada que comprender –estalló Sakura

-Por favor cariño… te pido que nos escuches hasta el final sin interrupciones. –Sakura se mordió la lengua ante el comentario que tenía preparado, miró a Sasuke, que no apartaba la vista de Itachi.

-Sucedió hará poco más de un año. Acabábamos de mudarnos a este barrio y no teníamos a nadie. Nuestra familia había muerto recientemente y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro –comenzó a relatar Itachi –por eso busqué entablar relación cuanto antes con alguien que pudiera ayudarnos, dado que la independencia se nos venía grande a Sasuke y a mí. Pronto comencé a entablar amistad con todos los vecinos, incluida vuestra familia.  
La acogida que nos disteis… jamás podré agradecérosla lo suficiente, era precisamente el apoyo que necesitaba para sacar lo que quedaba de mi familia adelante –en ese momento, lanzó una mirada significativa a Sasuke –pero aún así todo era demasiado difícil, constantemente me hundía y estaba a punto de darme por vencido, quería tirar todo por la borda, jamás podría recuperar nuestra vida pasaba y tener a cargo a mi hermano… era demasiado importante, la presión era insufrible, no podía hacerlo solo.  
Entonces, un día en el que sentía que todo estaba perdido, vi a tu madre en el umbral de la puerta. A partir de ese momento se convirtió en mi apoyo, el alguien en quien confiar –lanzó una mirada a Haruka, Sakura vio que existía un sentimiento más intenso que la mera atracción física. Por ambas partes. No podía ser cierto.

-Al principio –continuó su madre el relato –ninguno de los dos fue consciente de nada de lo que sucedía, yo le veía como a un hijo que necesitaba ayuda y él a mí como una madre a la que aferrarse. Pero un día, ambos fuimos conscientes de que nuestros sentimientos no quedaban ahí, sino que algo más fuerte despertaba en nosotros. Intentamos evitarlo –los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas. Sakura no podía reaccionar –sabíamos que estábamos cometiendo una locura, que todos saldríamos dañados de esta situación, pero por mucho que lo intentamos no pudimos evitarlo.

Cuando el llanto de la mujer se hizo constante y no pudo continuar, Itachi retomó su lugar, cogiéndola de la mano. Sakura estaba sin respiración y Sasuke parecía sentir lo mismo. No eran dos simples amantes que disfrutaran con el sexo sin más, había amor. Estaban enamorados.

-_No quiero escuchar más –_pensó Sakura a punto de estallar en llanto también.

-Somos adultos y seremos consecuentes con nuestros actos, por eso esta noche damos la cara ante vosotros y no os mentiremos más. Y por eso, hemos tomado la decisión de dejar de vernos. La relación entre Haruka y yo ha terminado y no volveremos a vernos nunca más. Sakura –dijo dirigiéndose a ella –jamás tuve la intención de que esto sucediera, nunca quise dañar a tu familia y quiero que sepas que para mí, tu madre es una persona muy especial y no deseo que sufra.

Si hubiera sido capaz, Sakura habría respondido a eso de una forma mordaz, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y parecía que su mente estaba invadida por una extraña niebla. Aquello superaba cualquiera de sus problemas.

-Solo os pedimos –dijo su madre entre sollozos –que no contéis nada de esto a nadie, por favor. Estamos arrepentidos de haber llegado a esto y de tener que pedir que ocultéis algo así… pero Sakura, quiero ser yo quien hable con tu padre, debo ser yo quien… -rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Es suficiente –dijo la muchacha poniéndose en pie –por favor, marchaos, no quiero escuchar nada más. No quiero saber nada y no quiero volver a oír jamás nada relacionado con esta historia. Yo… necesito asimilar todo esto.

Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de Itachi. Haruko permaneció llorando sin siquiera levantar la vista para ver como se marchaba su joven enamorado, quizás no fuera capaz de despedirse de él.

Sakura acompañó a los dos hermanos hasta la puerta sin decir una palabra. Itachi caminó con paso seguro sin mirar atrás y pronto desapareció tras el umbral de su propia casa. Sasuke permaneció en los escalones de la de Sakura, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa, quizás esperando que desfalleciera en cualquier momento. Después se giró y, cuando se disponía a seguir los pasos de su hermano, una mano le aferró el brazo.

-¿Sabías que estaban enamorados? –preguntó Sakura compungida. La voz apena un débil susurro.

-No sabía que era tan intenso

-Sasuke ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo convencer a mi madre de que lo olvida si está enamorada de él.

El muchacho no respondió al instante. Miró con intensidad a la pelirrosa, que comenzaba a derramar las lágrimas que tanto le había costado reprimir. Él, en un gesto inesperado para ambos, las limpió con el dorso de su mano.

-Ya pensaremos algo. Mientras, procuremos vigilarles y evitar que puedan verse.

-Eso será muy difícil –dijo la muchacha sonrojada, aun podía notar la mano del joven en su rostro. Fría, como su apariencia, pero esta vez era una frialdad diferente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Dejaron que la brisa les acariciara suavemente, refrescándolos en la noche. Era la brisa que anunciaba la llegada del otoño.

-Sakura… -Sasuke se acercó a ella y, antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera que estaba pasando, sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso corto, apenas un leve roce, pero dejó a los dos sin respiración.

-No soy un monstruo –fue lo último que susurró Sasuke antes de marcharse.


	6. Un día de invierno

**Capítulo 6: Un día de invierno**

Sakura esperaba impaciente asomada en el balcón de su habitación. No había necesidad de ello, puesto que Sasori siempre era tremendamente puntual, pero aún así ella deseaba verlo aparecer al final de la calle. Eran las nueve menos tres minutos de la noche, la casa estaba completamente silenciosa, pues su madre había accedido a dejarles intimidad en aquella velada especial, por lo que había salido con sus amigas y no regresaría hasta tarde.

Celebraban el decimoctavo cumpleaños del pelirrojo, por lo que Sakura se había esmerado durante todo el día para preparar una velada romántica. Lo tenía todo dispuesto: la decoración del salón, con una luz tenue y romántica; la comida que tomarían, cuidadosamente elaborada (con ayuda de Haruko), el regalo, incluso ella misma estaba especialmente vestida y maquillada para la ocasión, con un ajustado vestido negro y su pelo color rosa recogido.

Cuando le vio aparecer al final de la calle se apresuró a bajar para recibirle. Estuvo tentada de abrir la puerta y correr hacia él para abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Todo tenía que salir perfecto esa noche. Sonó el timbre y Sakura se tomó unos segundos para mirarse en el espejo de la entrada, como había hecho tantas veces en la última hora. Después abrió.

Él estaba simplemente espectacular, jamás podría olvidar aquel momento en que abrió la puerta y le vio, sonriente, hermoso, perfecto. Se había puesto un traje negro, con una corbata granate a juego que le hacía parecer un ser angelical, imposible que existiera en algún lugar que no fueran sus sueños, pero allí estaba.

-Sakura… -dijo el también sin palabras –estás preciosa. Ella sonrió aun sin poder articular palabra. Después se fundieron en un dulce beso que le hizo sentirse flotar en una nube.

-Pasa por favor –dijo ella al cabo de unos instantes separándose completamente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que Sasori visitaba su casa y eso la hacía estar más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Pasaron al salón, donde en una pequeña mesa Sakura tenía preparada dos copas con una botella de vino. A menudo lo veía en las películas y siempre había querido recibir a sus invitados de la misma forma, y no había mejor ocasión que ésta.

-¿Te apetece un poco? –dijo ella un poco nerviosa, aun le costaba respirar ante la imagen de perfección que emanaba el muchacho. Él sonrió por toda respuesta.

-Permíteme que yo la abra –Elegante, no habría mejor forma para definir aquella escena. Una vez abierta la botella, él se la cedió a Sakura. Mientras ella volcaba el líquido granate en las copas, Sasori la rodeó por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y rozándole el cuello con sus jugosos labios.

-Te quiero

Por supuesto que la quería, como nunca quiso a nadie y como nunca volvía a querer. Fue en ese momento en el que Sakura se enamoró, Sasori fue y siempre sería su primer amor, por el que habría dado la vida sin dudarlo un momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por la calidez.  
Era feliz, con Sasori todos los rincones de su alma se llenaban, no había dolor, no había vacío, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa siempre que él estuviera allí con ella, ofreciéndole su sonrisa.

Cenaron entre caricias, miradas cómplices y luces tenues, relajados y disfrutando el uno del otro con una intimidad jamás conseguida hasta el momento. Se sentían seguros de su amor y eran felices gracias a él. Nunca dos personas se complementarían como ellos lo hacían, pues la sonrisa de Sakura era el tesoro más preciado del pelirrojo, una caricia de su mano, una mirada tierna… Mientras que para la pelirrosa la sola presencia de Sasori significaba luz en la oscuridad.

Durante toda la velada sonó música de fondo que Sakura había seleccionado especialmente. En una de las canciones, cuando estaban tomando los postres, Sasori se levantó con una sonrisa y, acercándose a su amada, le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Sakura se sonrojó al aceptar su mano. Él la guió al centro del salón y, cogiéndola de la cintura comenzaron a girar muy lentamente, apenas un leve balanceo. Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, pensando que jamás aquel momento podría superar cualquiera de sus sueños. Deseó que la canción no terminara nunca, que el olor de Sasori permaneciera en el aire que respiraba por siempre, que sus ojos solo pudieran ver su rostro, que su piel solo fuera capaz de sentir sus caricias y solo las palabras llenas de amor de él inundaran sus oídos. De esa forma sería feliz el resto de su vida.

-Ojalá tuviera palabras para expresar lo que siento –dijo él

-No son necesarias- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos –cada día que pasa, cada momento que estamos juntos me hacen darme cuenta de lo que sentimos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Sasori, te quiero con toda mi alma.

El quedó un poco impresionado por la profundidad de sus palabras, luego sonrió con los ojos llenos de ternura. Abrazó con fuerza a Sakura y permaneció un rato así. Ella le correspondió el abrazo deseando que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre.

-No me dejes nunca Sakura –susurró al oído de la joven -te necesito, te necesito más que nada en este mundo. No desaparezcas de mi vida…

Se besaron, se besaron con ternura, con todo el amor que podían contener en sus corazones. La música continuó sonando, débil y suave, apenas un murmullo, pero ellos no podían oírla. Ya no. Los besos dejaron lugar a las caricias, las caricias al deseo, y el deseo al temor de la inexperiencia.

Sasori cogió en brazos a Sakura, como ella siempre había soñado que sería. Subió a la habitación como si de una princesa se tratase, como si no llevara más que una pluma delicada entre sus brazos. Luego la depositó con dulzura en la habitación, cubriéndola de besos y caricias, llenándola de palabras de amor. Ella respondía tímidamente pero no con menor afecto.

La elegante corbata fue la primera en abandonar el cuerpo de su dueño, quedando en un rincón de la habitación. Luego, dos botones se desabrocharon. Sasori tomó a Sakura de los hombros y, con lentitud, la giró, quedando de espaldas a él. Con cuidado desabrochó el pasador del pelo de la muchacha, quedando éste suelto. Él se impregnó del aroma, deseando recordarlo hasta el final de sus días. Luego, en una caricia ascendente con la punta de sus dedos, recorrió desde las manos de Sakura hasta sus hombros, erizando la piel de su amada. No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias.

Ella se giró para besarle, estaba nerviosa, pero deseaba poder sentir todo lo que el amor de Sasori podía ofrecerle. Volvieron a mirarse, sin temor ni duda, aquello era realmente maravilloso, tan íntimo… tan perfecto.

Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, aunque estaba tan nervioso como ella deseaba hacer todo lo posible para que fuera algo mágico, en algún momento las piernas le temblaron, pero Sakura no fue consciente de ello. La tenía entre sus brazos, como había sucedido en sus mejores sueños, pero ahora era real. Ella estaba allí, amándolo, susurrando su nombre, aceptándolo en su vida, en su presente y en su futuro.  
La guió lentamente hacia la cama y allí la recostó, sobre sábanas blancas, la viva imagen de un ángel.

Besó cada parte de su piel, su rostro, su cuello, los brazos, las muñecas… Hasta que comenzó a desear más pero no quería ir deprisa, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Esperó la señal de ella, que llegó cuando, lentamente, fue desabrochando los botones que quedaban de su camisa.

Sakura deslizó la prenda con suavidad hasta que esta quedó junto a la corbata. El cuerpo de Sasori la sorprendió. Fuerte, cálido, delicioso. Lo besó en el cuello, en los hombros y en el pecho, más insegura y tímida de lo que jamás creyó ser, pero él aceptó sus besos estremeciéndose de placer y aquello la complació enormemente. En algunos momentos, él guió las manos de la joven.  
Después, temblando ligeramente, fue él quien desabrochó lentamente el vestido de Sakura. La primera reacción de la joven, al desprenderse de la prenda, fue intentar cubrirse con los brazos, pero entonces él volvió a sonreír comprensivo y apartó los brazos de Sakura con delicadeza para besarla.

-Eres tan hermosa…

Ella cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, presa de la inseguridad no podía dejar de preguntarse si le gustaría a Sasori su cuerpo, si la aceptaría, si apreciaría cada uno de sus defectos y, aún así, continuaría diciéndole que era hermosa. Pero cada beso que él depositaba sobre alguna zona de su anatomía la abandonaba un poco más al deseo, dejando las dudas atrás.  
Con dedos torpes desabrochó el pantalón del pelirrojo, que, sonrojado, esperó paciente a que ella le quitara la prenda. Los dos quedaron en ropa interior, visiblemente sonrojados. Temía el siguiente paso, no estaba preparada para quedar totalmente desnuda, pero no fue capaz de decírselo a Sasori.

Entonces él se colocó encima de ella, volviendo a llenar sus oídos con apasionados ''te quiero'' mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de Sakura, luego sus hombros y, descendiendo, llegó a sus pechos.  
Sintió como un hormigueo de placer la invadía cuando las temblorosas manos de Sasori la acariciaron, una especie de electricidad que la recorría y que parecía desembocar en su intimidad.

-Sakura –susurró en su oído –si en algún momento deseas parar… no quiero que hagas nada que no desees hacer. –Ella abrió los ojos y le vio bajo la luz de la luna, tan guapo… tan perfecto… Completamente enamorado.

-Quiero amarte, de esta y de mil formas diferentes. Quiero ser tuya y quiero que seas mío.

Él asintió cohibido y, leyendo los inseguros pensamientos anteriores de la joven, fue el primero en mostrar su total desnudez. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de su rostro, tan dulce, con aquel rubor y desviando la mirada, incapaz de ver el rostro de la muchacha que tenía debajo.

-Eres perfecto –dijo ella sonrojada, a pesar de que no era capaz de mirar más que de soslayo la parte viril de su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar aquella parte, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero Sasori se estremecía de placer con cada roce y aquello le daba confianza. Quería darle todo cuanto tuviera, hacerle sentir bien. Y él pronto deseó lo mismo con ella, por lo que la ropa interior de Sakura (cuidadosamente seleccionada para la ocasión) se desprendió finalmente de su cuerpo y se mostró ante él con total desnudez.

Finalmente, tras continuas caricias, ambos estaban listos para entregarse. Sakura le acogió con timidez entre sus piernas y él, inexperto, hizo cuanto pudo para, a la vez que avanzaba, no asustar a la joven y no causarle dolor. Pero, como en toda primera vez, el dolor era intenso y Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y poner el cuerpo en tensión.

-Sakura voy a parar –titubeó él –no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo hacerlo si te duele.

-No, no pares Sasori, pasará en un momento, es normal.

El continuó empujando, todo lo despacio que podía, evitando cualquier daño a la pelirrosa. Finalmente el dolor dejó paso al más intenso placer y, con movimientos torpes al principio y más seguros después, se entregaron uno al otro.

Hicieron el amor por primera vez en sus vidas aquel día de invierno, fijándolo en sus mentes y en sus corazones. Amándose como nunca jamás pensarían que podrían volver a amar, mientras un frío manto blanco cubría toda la calle. Fue la noche más perfecta y mágica que jamás recordarían.

-Sasori, se me olvidó entregarte tu regalo –dijo Sakura abrazada al muchacho y aún jadeante.

-Ya me lo has dado –dijo el apoyado en el cabecero mientras la acogía entre sus brazos y la cubría de besos –cada día me lo has entregado desde que te conocí, aquel día de otoño.

Sakura no se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en su habitación, comprendiendo que, a medida que las imágenes se difuminaban lentamente ante sus ojos, volvía a la dolorosa realidad.  
Casi podía sentir los brazos de Sasori rodeándola aun, pero hacía mucho que él se había marchado para no volver. Aquellos días felices ya no eran más que dolorosos recuerdos y sueños que la atormentaban cada noche.

-_Te dije que nunca te abandonaría y nunca lo habría hecho –_pensó con lágrimas en los ojos –_aún hoy si volvieras a mi yo te volvería a entregar cada trozo de mi corazón, porque Sasori… te quiero. Te quiero más que nada en este mundo._


	7. Encuentro

Naruto observaba apenado como Jiraiya volvía a instalarse en la habitación. Era sábado por la mañana y el escritor había vuelvo tan solo una hora antes de su viaje, después de un feliz reencuentro (Naruto le adoraba aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta) regresaron al apartamento que ambos compartían. Después de un desayuno animado, Jiraiya había declarado que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir despierto un minuto más.

Y allí estaba, quitando las sábanas de su propia cama por unas limpias mientras Naruto le miraba desde la puerta con pesadumbre. Había permanecido varias horas al día entre aquellas sábanas después de que Sakura acudiera a su encuentro, al principio el olor de la joven había permanecido en ellas durante unas horas y eso le ayudaba a pensar que todo había sido real, con los días no se había convertido en más que una costumbre dolorosa. Ahora aquel ritual llegaba a su fin, para bien o para mal.

Naruto se apreciaba distinto, era una sensación extraña (y en parte lo enorgullecía) pero, en definitiva, se sentía más hombre. No solo influía el hecho de haber perdido la virginidad, que también, sino que por primera vez en su vida alguien le había necesitado, había acudido y dependido de él , y esa persona no era ni más ni menos que Sakura. Sin embargo, todo aquello no le impedía ver que había sido utilizado, usado como un pañuelo y tirado después, y aquello era lo más doloroso de todo. La pelirrosa se había encargado de evitarlo todo el tiempo, no le dirigía ni tan siquiera la mirada, a pesar de que él intentaba acercarse a ella a cada momento: en los intercambios, en el recreo, a la salida… incluso había estado tentado de ir a su casa aunque finalmente no lo vio buena idea.

-Ey muchacho te veo muy callado, ¿te ocurre algo? –Jiraiya estaba a medio cambiar de ropa, con los pantalones del pijama y sin camisa, dispuesto a dormir, pero ahora miraba a Naruto de aquella forma que solo él sabía hacer: como un escáner de rayos X.

-Que descanses –respondió el rubio negando con la cabeza. Salió de la habitación recogiendo las sábanas del suelo y cerró la puerta. Hablaría con Jiraiya después.

El día se presentaba bastante aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer y ahora que el viejo pervertido dormía tampoco podría hacer mucho ruido, la mejor opción sería salir a dar una vuelta, pero no sabía dónde ir, y lo que le apenaba más, con quién. A pesar de todo, se cambió de ropa y salió, obstinado a no quedarse solo y deprimido encerrado en casa. Vagabundeó por las calles sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aún era pronto para comer y tampoco le apetecía demasiado comprar nada, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien visitar. Naruto siempre había sido consciente de su soledad, a pesar de que tenía amigos (Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Hinata… ¿Sakura?) a la hora de la verdad siempre estaba solo: siempre salir solo, siempre comer solo, siempre ir al cine solo, siempre sufrir solo…  
Veía a la gente pasar a su alrededor sin detenerse siquiera a mirarlo, parado como estaba en mitad de aquel río en movimiento.

-_¿Acaso soy invisible? –_Pensó.

Estaba enamorado de la misma chica desde hacía prácticamente cinco años… cinco años ni más ni menos, nunca se lo había confesado por el temor al rechazo y porque sí, era un cobarde que no sabía manejarse en esos asuntos, pero aún así la amaba, con toda su alma, y cuando por fin ella había habido acudido a él…

-¡Basta! –Se dio a sí mismo una bofetada, sorprendiendo a la gente de su alrededor –no puedes culparla, ella te lo advirtió y te permitió decidir, yo lo elegí.

Recordaba el olor de Sakura, el tacto de su piel bajo sus temblorosas manos, la suavidad de su pelo, sus besos, su cuerpo desnudo encima del suyo… tan solo de pensar en eso se excitaba enormemente y se moría de vergüenza a la vez. Sí, lo recordaba absolutamente todo, también las lágrimas de la muchacha y como pedía perdón una y otra vez, aunque no tenía muy claro si se lo pedía a él, a otra persona o a sí misma, jamás había visto a Sakura de aquella manera… en ninguno de los sentidos.

Echó a andar de nuevo para intentar despejarse, se le ocurrió que, después de tantos días solo en casa, tendría que volver a hacer la compra para dos personas, así que se aferró a esa acción y aparcó todo lo demás en su atormentada mente.

Sakura despertó por el ruido del aspirador. La primera reacción que tuvo fue la de llevarse la almohada a la cabeza y girarse malhumorada para intentar volver a dormir, pero de ante mano sabía que era una batalla perdida. Debían ser más de las doce, así que no podía reprochar a su madre semejante estruendo. Aun así, los ojos le picaban y tenía la mente embotada: otra noche más, no había conciliado el sueño.

-_Menos mal que es sábado_…-pensó. Así tendría un descanso en su vida, el peso de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke la estaba ahogando cada día más, por no decir la historia de su madre con Itachi o sus propios recuerdos. –_Necesito hablar con Hinata pronto, y antes aun con Naruto, le he estado evitando todo este tiempo y si sigo así voy a terminar explotando…_

_-_Sakura hija, ya estás despierta –Haruka entró en la habitación con el insoportable ruido. Aquello ya le indicó a Sakura que algo iba mal, normalmente su madre nunca le permitía dormir hasta tan tarde y, si Sakura conseguía evadir sus gritos, siempre subía para sacarla de la cama ella misma. Así que sí, algo ocurría.

-Hum… -fue todo lo que la pelirrosa pudo decir bajo la almohada. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, poco a poco iba asimilando lo de su madre con Itachi, no podía ser de otra forma (aunque no lo aceptaba y le dolía enormemente) después de cómo ella se había comportado con Naruto, ahora entendía, en cierta parte, lo que era estar atrapada en una relación que solo pareces mantener tu, envuelta por recuerdos que nunca volverán a ser lo que fueron y la necesidad de sucumbir a otros brazos cálidos que te reconforten, que te ayuden, que te quieran…

-¡Ahhh! –Gritó. Se incorporó de repente sobresaltando a su madre

-¡Sakura cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ocurre que me estoy volviendo loca –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos enterrando el rostro entre las rodillas e intentando controlar la respiración.

Por supuesto, Haruka interpretó que el estado de su hija, su querida niña, era por su culpa. No pudo más que acercarse a ella y abrazarla, intentando contener las lágrimas. Quiso disculparse, pedirle perdón una y mil veces, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Había sido muy egoísta al mantener aquella relación dejando a su hija de lado, sobre todo sabiendo que ella aún no había conseguido superar su amor y ser feliz. ¿Qué clase de madre era que anteponía su propia felicidad a la de su hija? A pesar de todo ella nunca había estado allí, no le había dado palabras de ánimo… no había hecho nada por ayudar a Sakura en su camino. Y, aún así, no podía pedirle perdón porque su parte egoísta (aquella que estaba empezando a odiar) le decía que tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Cariño si quieres quédate en la cama y descansa, puedes dormir hasta la hora de la comida…

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien –dijo separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama procurando no mirar a Haruka a los ojos –es solo que estoy intentando asimilarlo poco a poco.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero desde luego no le apetecía pasar toda la mañana a solas con su madre, en ese ambiente incómodo y tenso que se había formado entre ellas. Se acercó a la ventana del salón y contempló la casa de enfrente. Aquello se había convertido en una costumbre, a veces se sentía tan estúpida… era como esperar ver a Itachi cruzar la calle en su dirección y tratar de impedir que llegara hasta donde estaban su madre y ella.

_-Menuda gilipollez… para eso ya está Sasuke. _

De nuevo el sonido del aspirador. Sakura se resignó: iba a ser un día muy largo si tenía que evitar a su madre dentro de casa.

*

La tarde ya llegaba a su fin. El encierro voluntario en casa había conseguido ponerla aún más nerviosa y alterada, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Había recibido una llamada de Ino hacía pocos minutos para salir todos juntos (Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru… incluso Ten-Ten y Temari) pero, por supuesto, se había negado. No estaba dispuesta a quedar con sus amigos aún, no mientras no hablara antes con Hinata, y eso pasaría después de hablar con Naruto, y eso sucedería… no sabía cuándo.

-De todos modos me lo merezco por ruin. -Volvía a encontrarse en el balcón de su habitación, a medias entre una especie de guardia y un retiro espiritual. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas sentada allí, con una libreta en su regazo y varias anotaciones escritas. Escribir sus pensamientos, dudas, etcétera siempre le había ayudado a descargar su mente, pero en esta ocasión no había servido de mucho y, para colmo, todo empeoró cuando escuchó como su madre se preparaba para salir.

-No te olvides de cerrar la puerta con llave si vas a salir –dijo mientras se ponía unos elegantes tacones rojos –y antes de acostarte asegúrate de que todas las ventanas están cerradas…

-Sí, mamá –respondió con desánimo sin apenas escuchar.

-Apaga el gas y ten cuidado al cocinar, si quieres te he dejado comida preparada, solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas, o puedes encargar comida a domicilio, te he dejado dinero en…

-Sí, mamá

-Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí, mamá.

Haruka suspiró. –Volveré en cuanto pueda te lo prometo, de todos modos no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde, y ten cuidado.

-Sí, mamá. –Sakura no quería girarse, no quería ver el atuendo completo de su madre ni el aspecto, seguramente hermoso, que luciría. Le había prometido una y otra vez que no pasaría la noche con Itachi Uchiha, pero Sakura no la creía lo más mínimo y por eso había decidido ignorar cuanto le fuera posible. Por eso no se inmutó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y vio como su madre se alejaba calle arriba. A los pocos minutos, se cambió de ropa y salió de casa. Fue agradable salir por primera vez en el día, pero desde luego no era igual de agradable lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Cruzó la calle y se plantó frente a la casa que tanto había contemplado desde el balcón. No se sentía con fuerzas para llamar, incluso le temblaban las piernas. Qué sería peor ¿Qué fuera Itachi quién abriera y tener que verle? Se moriría de angustia al mirarle, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de recordar aquella escena en el dormitorio… Pero si no le abría él significaba que no estaría en casa, y por tanto que su madre le había mentido, o peor aún, que fuera Sasuke quien abriera y recordar… Se sonrojó. Así que, después de todo, Sakura prefería dejar en paz el asunto con su madre y no preocuparse de con quién saldría o dejaría de hacerlo, prefería eso a tener que encontrarse con alguno de los Uchiha, en especial con… Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

-Desde luego, me he vuelto loca –murmuró mientras daba media vuelta y entraba en casa precipitadamente.

Desde el balcón de su propia habitación, Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era fácil adivinar el motivo por el que había acudido tan rápido a su casa, él también había visto salir a Haruka, y desde luego su atuendo no era nada informal. Se puso los zapatos y salió en post de la muchacha.

Naruto avanzó inseguro, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en aquel lugar que, por otra parte, tan familiar le era. Cuando era pequeño, acostumbraba a jugar con Sakura en aquella misma calle e, incluso, había estado varias veces en su casa, pues Haruka tenía cierta debilidad por él. Le apetecía mucho volver a verla, siempre le había tratado muy bien, pero por otra parte deseaba que Sakura estuviera sola en casa.

-¡Mierda! Ya estoy aquí pero… -suspiró. No se atrevía a acercarse más. –Vamos Naruto se valiente, has estado aquí más veces, solo quiera hablar con ella, solo hablar, solo hablar, solo hablar…

El timbre sobresaltó a Sakura, que casi deja caer la pizza que tenía entre manos. Era extraño que su madre no utilizara las llaves para abrir, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo hacía cinco minutos (más o menos) que se había marchado… probablemente se le habría olvidado algo. Así que se limpió las manos y fue hacia la puerta. La sorpresa fue máxima cuando, en el umbral, le encontró a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó molesta, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se giró al momento para que él no pudiera verla.

-¿Hum? He venido a decirte algo –dijo Sasuke, frío como siempre –pero podrías tratar un poco mejor a tus invitados ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que me he molestado en venir.

-Nadie te ha invitado y estás a solo veinte pasos de aquí, así que da marcha atrás y déjame en paz. –No sabía por qué estaba así de molesta con el moreno, de hecho, pensaba que tras la última vez que se habían visto las cosas mejorarían pero…

-Al menos yo no me quedo frente a tu casa como una psicópata para luego volver corriendo a mi madriguera.

-_Touché. _Vete a la mierda –dijo volviendo a la cocina. Sasuke la siguió.

-He visto a tu madre salir. –_Así que era eso- _pensó Sakura_. –_Iba muy arreglada para tratarse de una cita de trabajo o algo por el estilo ¿no?

-No tengo ni idea de dónde ha ido mi madre, ni tampoco quiero saberlo. Bastante tengo ya con mis propios problemas… -esto último lo susurró entre dientes. Era curioso que Sasuke y Sakura hubieran pensado lo mismo.

-¿Hum? Y ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?

-¿A qué has venido Sasuke? –preguntó encarándose con él. Desde luego, no tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba enfadando tanto. Pero Sasuke no parecía haberla escuchado, de hecho, estaba mirándola fijamente, de una forma tan intensa que Sakura notó como se sonrojaba. Inmediatamente, varias imágenes inundaron la mente de la pelirrosa: cada día en clases, en un parque acompañada por él mientras lloraba, despertando en el sofá mientras él la cuidaba… compartiendo un leve _beso_…

El contacto con su fría mano la pilló desprevenida. No era consciente de cuanto se había acercado a ella, su primera reacción fue intentar alejarse de él, pero sus pies parecían estar anclados al suelo. Y continuaba acercándose.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?

-Shsss. No digas nada. –Se acercaba, cada vez más, notaba su suave respiración mientras su mano le acariciaba con dulzura el rostro. Era la segunda vez que estaba en una situación así con él. Iban a besarse y ella… ¿quería que sucediera?

Ding Don. Ambos se quedaron petrificados con ese sonido. ¿Había sido real? Sakura reaccionó antes que Sasuke y le apartó de un empujón, respirando entrecortadamente. Habían estado a punto de besarse… ¡ella y Sasuke otra vez!  
Ding don.

Sakura se apresuró hacia la puerta para poner la máxima distancia posible entre ella y el Uchiha, algo raro le estaba pasando con él. La mano con la que sostuvo el picaporte le temblaba aún, y las piernas parecían dos flanes. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Y la situación empeoraba por momentos.

-Naruto… -susurró. Aquello no podía estar pasando ¿qué hacia Naruto allí?

-Ho-hola Sakura ¿podemos habl…? ¡Sakura!

Sakura sintió como de repente las piernas le fallaban, pero antes de que cayera al suelo alguien la sujetó con firmeza. No pudo verle el rostro, pero su aroma y presencia invadió sus sentidos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –Naruto parecía sorprendido y enfadado por la presencia del Uchiha.

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, imbécil –fue la cortante respuesta de Sasuke, que continuaba sosteniendo a la joven.

-¡Callaros los dos! –Sakura se soltó por fin de los brazos del joven moreno y se apoyó en la pared, frente a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí Sakura? ¿Por qué está contigo? –Naruto estaba realmente enfadado y dolido, jamás pensó encontrarse ante aquella situación.

-Qué te importa qué haga aquí, ¿quién eres tú para pedir explicaciones? –Al menos Sasuke no perdía los nervios. Sakura y Naruto no podían decir lo mismo.

-Sakura… -la muchacha evitó su mirada lastimera, no se sentía preparada en absoluto, pero tenía que enfrentarse a sus problemas y parecía que había llegado el momento.

-No es lo que piensas –dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible

-No tienes que darle explicaciones de nada, este gilipollas no es nadie –esta vez, la voz de Sasuke sonó muy amenazante.

-¡Repite eso cabrón de mierda!

-¡YA BASTA! –Por fin ambos se callaron, aunque se lanzaban miradas de profundo odio, la tregua no duraría mucho. Sakura cerró los ojos –Sasuke márchate por favor, tengo… tengo que hablar con Naruto.

Si Sasuke estaba dolido o enfadado no dijo nada. Simplemente apartó al rubio de un empujón y se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido, sin embargo, el aura que desprendía era de puro odio.

-Itachi trabaja hasta el amanecer –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Sakura seguía sin mirar a la cara de Naruto y este por su parte no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, puesto que Sakura y él no eran nada, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Sasuke… antes de que su imaginación se disparara aún más.

-¿Por qué él estaba…?

-Naruto por favor, eso no te concierne.

-Pero Sakura es Sasuke Uchiha, un maldito hijo de puta, mejor no te acerques a él.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! ¡No eres nadie me oyes! –Genial, se había enfadado y había herido a Naruto.

-Está bien, veo que es mejor que yo también me vaya.

-¡Espera! –Sakura se incorporó y le cogió del brazo en el mismo momento en que él abría la puerta para salir –Lo siento Naruto –dijo en un susurro – por favor perdóname, no he querido gritarte. Es que no puedes ni imaginar por todo lo que estoy pasando… de verdad que no, estoy a punto de volverme loca y cada día que pasa estoy más sola, no tengo a nadie que pueda ayudarme-su tono de voz hizo que el rubio se girara y le alzara el rostro, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tú jamás estarás sola ¿me oyes? No mientras yo viva.

Las lágrimas de Sakura fueron recogidas por el dorso de la mano de él, esta vez no tan temblorosa como la primera ocasión. Ella solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Naruto sonrió, Sakura en realidad era tan frágil… ¡Dios, como la quería!

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –preguntó él tímidamente, sin embargo no esperó respuesta para hacerlo, pues no estaba seguro de que fuera afirmativa. Sakura por su parte lo agradeció en su fuero interno.

Desde el momento en que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto noto como aquella calidez volvía a recorrerla. Fue como si, de pronto, hallara un refugio en mitad de una gran tempestad. Naruto era, en sí mismo, un lugar tremendamente cálido y confortable, que inundaba su ser reparándola por dentro. Ahora entendía porque le necesitaba tanto y por qué, al mismo tiempo, se odiaba por ello: era lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Sasori.

-Creo que necesito sentarme –dijo después de unos instantes. Había logrado calmarse un poco y recuperar parte de su compostura. Él asintió y, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura, la llevó a la cocina. Allí ambos se sentaron en los altos taburetes que había junto a la barra americana, la pizza aún permanecía sobre la encimera.

-¿Ibas a cenar? –preguntó Naruto, Sakura asintió sin apartar la mirada de la pizza, cualquiera pensaría que quería encontrar oro entre el atún -¿Quieres que la ponga en el microondas? –Volvió a asentir y él lo hizo. Volvió el silencio.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Claro, bueno si tú quieres. -Más silencio.

-Debes odiarme –Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos –después de lo que pasó entre nosotros yo… no he dejado de evitarte, y con lo de hoy…

-No te odio Sakura –saltó Naruto sorprendido –claro que no te odio, pero no puedo entenderte. Estoy muy confundido, no sé qué pensar; nosotros hicimos… -su rostro se encendió –bueno eso, y luego no podía hablar contigo, has huido de mi todo este tiempo y no entiendo por qué.

Sakura se levantó y buscó en el frigorífico algo para beber, cogió un par de cervezas de las de su madre y las abrió. No sabía si al rubio le gustaría pero aún así la aceptó de buena gana.

-Naruto de verdad que no sé cómo explicártelo, ni siquiera estoy segura de entender yo lo que me ocurre.

-Entonces mejor cenamos y hablamos después –dijo en el preciso momento en que se escuchaba un 'clin' del microondas.


	8. Explicaciones

Los restos de la cena estaban sobre la encimera de la cocina. Naruto y Sakura se habían trasladado al sofá frente al televisor, cogiendo un par de vasos y ''asaltando'' el mueble-bar de Haruka, quizás el alcohol ayudara a agilizar un poco las cosas, o al menos desinhibiera lo suficiente el cerebro de la pelirrosa como para hablar sin tapujos.

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… -dijo ella con una sonrisa que indicaba todo menos felicidad.

-Empieza explicándome que hacía ese cabronazo aquí –respondió él con un mohín. Estaba claro que el rubio quería suavizar un poco el ambiente, pero el dolor que ya arrastraba y los nuevos celos surgidos le impedían la labor.

-Naruto te he dicho eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo ella seria y mordaz, no estaba dispuesta a sacar a relucir el tema de Sasuke con Naruto, eso era… ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Ambos cogieron sus respectivos vasos y dieron un largo trago del whisky con Coca-cola.

Silencio.

-Yo… quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días… no era mi intención evitarte de verdad, sé que eso te ha hecho daño y lo siento… pero es que no sabía siquiera cómo mirarte a la cara.

-Pero ¿por qué? –Preguntó él incrédulo -¿qué he hecho? Entiendo que… bueno, si aquella vez no te gustó… es decir –dijo más rojo que un tomate –fue la primera vez que yo… y tal vez no lo hice bien y…

-¡No, no! –dijo Sakura entendiendo –es decir, no es por eso… o sí, pero no es por si fue bueno o no…

-¿Entonces te gustó? –dijo el mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia otro lugar

-¡Naruto por favor! –dijo ella también roja –que no es eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Ah…

-Creo que tengo que darte algunas explicaciones, para que comprendas el por qué fui así a tu casa el otro día. Ya que me aceptaste y… me ayudaste, creo que es lo que debo hacer. La verdad es que fue un cúmulo de cosas pero no puedo contártelas todas, solo una parte.

-Pero Sasuke si que las sabe ¿eh? –respondió con resquemor

-Él solo sabe la parte que le concierne, pero nada de lo que voy a contarte ahora… de hecho esto no lo sabe nadie y preferiría que fuera así, si te lo cuento es… porque eres tú.

Aquello pilló de improviso a Naruto, que sintiéndose alagado se relajó un poco. Se sintió feliz de que Sakura le confiara algo solo a él, más feliz de lo que moralmente debiera.

-Yo… supongo que recordarás… -Dios, como costaba pronunciar su nombre. –Supongo que recordarás a Sasori.

-Como olvidarlo –respondió con resentimiento. El día que se enteró que Sakura, su querida Sakura, estaba saliendo con el chico popular del instituto fue… un duro golpe, sobre todo porque sabía que no podría competir con él.

-Pues todo empieza así, todo mi… calvario empieza a su lado. O mejor dicho… cuando él me deja.

Aquello era un tema que interesaba enormemente a Naruto. Todos habían visto la relación entre Sakura y Sasori, no en vano tenían el mismo círculo de amigos y había sido uno de tantos que se habían sorprendido con la repentina ruptura, desde entonces Sakura no volvió a ser la misma, pero nadie sabía con certeza los motivos del final de la relación. _¿Así que él te dejó?-_pensó él sorprendido.

-Nos queríamos muchísimo –Sakura se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos que la atormentaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, y como siempre las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir –o al menos yo le quería y pensaba que él también a mi. Apenas discutíamos y si lo hacíamos no tardábamos más de una hora en reconciliarnos. Eran tan bueno… tan dulce y atento que parecía… parecía…

Naruto se acercó a ella y, con timidez, la abrazó con un brazo mientras apuraba el resto de su whisky con el otro. Lo necesitaba, por lo que estaba escuchando, que era peor que sentir un hierro ardiendo en su piel, la felicidad de Sakura con otro hombre… pero peor aún era saber lo desdichada que ella había sido después.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cuando le quería, tanto, tanto… que habría estado dispuesta a dar lo que fuera porque siguiera conmigo. Pero no es así, ya no.  
«Jamás olvidaré aquel día de verano –continuó ella entre los brazos de Naruto, ahora que no podía sentir su mirada, sino su calor reconfortante, se le hizo un poco más fácil hablar. El alcohol también había empezado a surtir efecto –me prometió que me llevaría a la playa en cuanto comenzara y yo estaba segura de que así sería. Quedamos por la tarde, en el mismo parque de siempre y por supuesto ya estaba allí pero algo no… no iba bien.

Otra vez silencio. En otras circunstancias, el ambiente habría sido muy romántico e insinuante: una tenue luz anaranjada proveniente de la lámpara de la esquina, solos hasta la madrugada, alcohol… Pero ninguno de los dos era consciente de todo esto, a pesar de estar acurrucados en el sofá y abrazados. Al menos no de momento, no en ese caso.

-Me mintió, todo el tiempo, incluso antes de conocerle ya me estaba mintiendo –el llanto se hizo aún más intenso, Sakura se aferró a la camiseta de Naruto mientras se sorbía la nariz. El rubio la aferró con fuerza.

-¿Qué te hizo Sakura? –preguntó consternado. A la muchacha le llevó un rato más poder hablar.

-Él… él… estaba con otra. Todo el tiempo estuvo con otra, tenía novia desde hacía un año y medio cuando me conoció y nunca lo dejaron. ¡Me engañó todo el tiempo!

Fue lo último que la pelirrosa pudo decir, porque el llanto, los nervios y la desesperación hicieron presa de ella. Naruto por su parte no pudo reaccionar, aquella noticia fue un shock para él, sin embargo, al cabo de unos pocos segundos la ira se acumuló en su interior y, encendiéndose sus ojos como una enorme llamarada, contrajo la cara en una mueca de ira se incorporó rápido como el rallo y estrelló el vaso (ya vacío) contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos.

-¡Naruto! –Sakura, que había sido empujada, se incorporó del sofá e intentó detener al muchacho, que enloquecía por momentos y parecía fuera de control. Logró quitarle de las manos un cenicero de cristal que sin duda habría lanzado contra algún lugar.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡Naruto ya basta!

¡LO MATO!¡TE JURO QUE LO MATO!

-¡Por favor cálmate!

-¡¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME!! –El muchacho se había convertido en un volcán de odio -¡Voy a hacerle pagar todo el daño que te ha hecho! ¡Te juro que voy a matarlo! –Loco de rabia, Naruto se disponía a salir de la casa en busca de aquel maldito bastardo, sin duda lo habría hecho y no habría parado hasta encontrarlo si la pelirrosa no se lo hubiera impedido. Pero Sakura, desesperada, le sujetó abrazándole por detrás.

-Por favor no te vayas, ¡no me dejes sola tu también! –suplicó.

Él se detuvo. Jamás podría haber imaginado que Sakura hubiera vivido algo así. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, de hecho tenía la mente en blanco, lo único que fue capaz fue de girarse abrazar a la joven con fuerza y enterrar el rostro en su pelo, como si aquello pudiera protegerla de alguna manera.

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno se sentía con ánimos de decir nada, aún permanecían así, aferrados el uno al otro, Naruto inconscientemente mecía a Sakura suavemente, con la intención de calmarla y, sobre todo, de calmarse él mismo, aunque parecía una tarea realmente difícil. Ella continuaba llorando, a veces parecía que quería retomar la historia, pero finalmente volvía a guardar silencio; Naruto, en parte, se lo agradecía. Estaba realmente dolido y furioso, pero sobre todo sentía una enorme impotencia: había estado relegado a un segundo plano durante todo aquel tiempo, con el único consuelo de que la chica a la que amaba estaba siendo feliz, y ahora resultaba que todo había sido una gran mentira. Se sintió engañado también.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te juro que voy a encontrar a ese maldito hijo de puta y voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, va a pagar todo el dolor que te ha hecho. –Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún no podía articular palabra -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Sakura? ¿Por qué has tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para contármelo? –Sí, estaba realmente enfadado, aunque intentaba contener su odio.

Ella se soltó de él y se alejó unos pasos, sin mirarle a la cara. Reparó en la cantidad de cristales que había en el suelo a causa del vaso roto, así que se dispuso a recogerlos para evadirse momentáneamente de la situación, aún sin hablar. Naruto permaneció estático, con la mirada perdida, intentando asumir todo aquello, se sentía tan mal que era capaz de cometer alguna locura y debía evitarlo a toda costa. Por Sakura.

La pelirrosa comprobó como la pared se había desconchado un poco en la zona del impacto y rezó por que su madre no se diera cuenta. Utilizó un pañuelo de papel para recoger el poco alcohol que quedaba y que se había derramado por el suelo y juntar todos los pedazos de cristal. Enfrascada en esa tarea como si de una zombie se tratara, no supo cómo reaccionar al notar nuevamente al rubio arrodillado junto a ella.

-Al menos –dijo el tomándole la mano y evitando que continuara con la tarea, en su estado probablemente acabaría llena de cortes –dime qué pasó para que acudieras aquel día a mi casa en ese estado… y por qué a mi.

Ella había estado temiendo aquella pregunta, sabía que la respuesta sería lo que más dolor causaría al rubio y, aunque no quería darle contestación, era inevitable no hacerlo. Él tenía derecho a saber… Tomó aire y las palabras surgieron con un ronco sonido, casi lastimero.

-Yo… sabía que tú serías la única persona que me acogería sin preguntar, que me aceptarías sin más… -Bien, aquello no era malo, de hecho parecía incluso algo bueno y así se reflejó en la mirada del rubio, que se llenó de ternura. Debía ser completamente sincera. -Pero cuando estuve contigo me di cuenta de algo… que me convierte en la peor persona del mundo.

-Tú no eres…

-¡Sí, sí que lo soy! –Estalló ella al fin -¡Te utilicé Naruto! Si aquella noche la pasé contigo no fue más que porque me recuerdas a Sasori, porque cuando estoy contigo siento que vuelvo a estar con él.

La muchacha, desde la noche en que hicieron el amor se preguntó cuánto sería capaz de soportar el tierno corazón de Naruto y en aquel momento parecía que conocería la respuesta. Por lo pronto, el rubio había enmudecido, la miraba con ojos dolidos, tremendamente heridos y soltó su mano, evitando todo contacto con ella. La pelirrosa pensó que se marcharía sin decir palabra y así pareció cuando el muchacho se incorporó, pero solo para dejarse caer en el sofá abatido.

-Naruto lo siento…

-No hables –la cortó él bruscamente. Su rostro estaba oculto tras sus manos –No digas nada más.

Sakura obedeció. Permaneció sentada en el suelo, junto al montoncito de cristales que había apilado. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin detenimiento mientras observaba al muchacho, que estaba quieto como una estatua. Desde aquella perspectiva, parecía que lloraba también. Tras varios minutos que parecieron eternos, Sakura decidió levantarse y tirar los pedazos de vidrio junto con los del resto de su corazón. Se sentía tremendamente cansada, capaz (y deseosa) de dormir durante meses si se lo permitieran, pero lo último que quería era obligar a Naruto a marcharse como había hecho con Sasuke.

-_Sasuke… _-¿cómo habría actuado él si estuviera en la situación de Naruto?

-En el fondo –la voz del muchacho la sobresaltó –creo que ya lo sabía. Sabía que no acudiste porque sintieras algo por mi, pero aún así me hizo feliz y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó.  
Sakura habría jurado, si las suyas propias no anegaran sus ojos, que una lágrima recorría el rostro del muchacho. Naruto se levantó y fue hasta donde ella estaba, la rodeó con un brazo y le alzó con dulzura la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.  
-Te he dicho antes que no estarías jamás sola mientras yo viva, y pienso cumplirlo. Si has sufrido… si aun sientes dolor… quiero ayudarte a superarlo, la forma en que tenga que hacerlo no me importa, solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Te prometo que te protegeré pase lo que pase y que eliminaré todos los malos recuerdos que tengas en tu corazón.

Aquellas palabras inundaron como si de magia se tratase todo su ser. La muchacha volvió a sentir flaquear las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse al rubio para no caer. Debía estar soñando, no podía ser que Naruto estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad para intentar devolverle parte de la suya. De hecho, no podía aceptarlo.

-No… otra vez no –dijo apartándose –no puedo hacerte esto, no podría soportarlo.

-Pero Sakura es algo que yo quiero hacer. Tu… sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Precisamente por eso Naruto, ninguno de los dos terminaremos bien, además no puedo hacerle esto a Hin… a otra persona.

-¿Otra persona?

-Por favor Naruto… no quiero hacerte sufrir más.

Demasiado tarde. El muchacho tomó su rostro entre las manos y con una mirada tierna la hizo sucumbir. En el fondo, deseaba su ayuda y agradecía lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar en esos momentos el calvario que le esperaba al joven: estar con la persona que amas suplantando a otro amor, rellenando los huecos que él dejó sin ser nada y, sobre todo, siendo consciente de ello.

_-Gracias –_fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Sasuke estaba de muy mal humor. Había estado todo el tiempo, desde que Sakura le _''invitara a irse''_ tumbado bocarriba en la cama y poder evitar preguntarse que estaría pasando en aquella casa.  
Lo cierto era que se sentía muy confuso y era aquello el motivo de su enfado. En primer lugar, no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que Sakura estuviera a solas con Naruto en su casa, pero era un hecho que le hacía hervir la sangre. Constantemente veía en su mente imágenes de Naruto y Sakura desnudos, ella encima de él agitando las caderas y gritando de placer. Aquello le hacía enfadar mucho más, sobre todo porque era la misma imagen que imaginaba sin poder evitarlo cuando estaba cerca de ella, aunque por supuesto era él quien estaba debajo y no Naruto…

Y eso era lo que realmente lo desquiciaba. Sakura estaba empezando a convertirse en alguien demasiado frecuente en sus asuntos y todo por culpa de su hermano Itachi. Necesitaba lograr que su hermano pusiera fin cuanto antes a su relación con Haruka, así él podría retomar las distancias con la pelirrosa y evitar situaciones como la de momentos antes, cuando otra vez había estado a punto de besarla.

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, las luces de la casa de enfrente aún estaban encendidas. ¿Qué estaría pasando?  
-¿_Estoy gilipollas o qué me pasa? –_Se alejó de la ventana y decidió darse una ducha para tener la mente ocupada en algo. Estar tantas horas solo se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente desquiciante.


	9. Rubios, morenos y pelirrojos

**Capítulo 9: Rubios, pelirrojos y morenos**

Sakura despertó en el momento en que la puerta de casa se cerraba. Le costó un poco ubicarse, pues la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del alcohol e interrumpir el sueño. Aunque ya sabía que no encontraría a nadie, se giró sobre sí misma para encarar, de nuevo, su soledad: Naruto se había marchado. Las sábanas aún estaban calientes, por lo que no haría mucho que se había ido.  
Sakura se incorporó y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. Unos pasos subiendo las escaleras le confirmó que era su madre la que acababa de llegar. ¿Se habrían encontrado por la calle?

En otras circunstancias, habría corrido enfadada a interrogar a su madre sobre su cita nocturna con quién sabe quién, pero lo único que quería era volver a dormir y alejarse de la realidad. Miró el reloj, solo habían pasado dos horas desde que subieran al dormitorio y sin embargo había tenido el sueño más reparador en varios meses.

En aquella ocasión no habían hecho el amor, Naruto la había acompañado a su cama y ambos se habían acostado en ella. Hasta el momento en que la pelirrosa por fin se quedó dormida, el muchacho había estado abrazándola y llenándola de caricias, inundándola del amor y de la calidez que tanto necesitaba; estaba segura de que después de abandonarse al sueño él habría continuado así, hasta que finalmente decidió marcharse. Sakura estaba enormemente agradecida, jamás pensó que Naruto la ayudaría de aquella manera, cuando estaba con él todo era… confortable. Los besos que ambos compartían eran dulces, fáciles, tranquilos… tan diferente de los momentos que había vivido con Sasuke.

La puerta se abrió en silencio y la figura de su madre apareció en el umbral.  
-¿Todavía estás despierta? –preguntó en un susurro. ¿Por qué hablaba en susurros si solo estaban ellas dos y ambas estaban despiertas?

-Creí que llegarías temprano, son las tres de la mañana.

-Me retrasé más de lo que esperaba, el asunto se volvió delicado.

-¿Itachi tuvo un gatillazo? – Preguntó mordaz. Bendito whisky…

-¡Sakura! No vuelvas a hablarme así, soy tu madre y no te lo consiento.

-Que seas mi madre no quita… _que seas una puta. –_Mejor no terminar esa frase.

-Ya hablaremos mañana tú y yo, buenas noches.

Adiós a todo el bienestar conseguido. Sabía que su madre había tenido una cita con el Uchiha, a pesar de que Sasuke había dicho que trabajaba esa noche. Iba demasiado arreglada en comparación a cuando salía con sus amigas, y la pelirrosa no era tonta, nadie venía a esas horas de una cita de trabajo.

-_Ojalá estuvieras aquí ahora…_

*

El autobús se retrasaba más de lo normal para ser domingo. La parada estaba abarrotada y eso que se dirigía hacia las afueras. Sakura estaba de pié la última en la cola, consciente de que tendría que ir todo el camino sin sentarse. Tenía pensado haber realizado la visita a Temari por la tarde, pero dada la pelea que había tenido en casa mejor adelantarla y esperar a que su madre (y ella) se tranquilizaran; y es que no era para menos: Haruka no había olvidado las palabras de su hija y, además, había visto la botella de whisky en el cubo de basura.

Durante el viaje fue pensando cómo enfocaría las conversaciones hacia lo que estaba viviendo sin revelar más de la cuenta, Temari era una de sus mejores amigas y las más madura de todas, pero Sakura no tenía muy claro si, sabiéndolo todo, podría verla con los mismos ojos.

Después de cuarenta minutos de recorrido, al fin llegó al campus universitario, era realmente grande, aunque dado el día que era estaba igual de vacío. Nunca antes había estado allí y mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento de Temari se planteó su futuro, quería ir a la universidad, aunque aún no sabía qué estudiaría.

-_Y solo me queda un año para pensarlo…_

El edificio en el que Temari vivía con sus otras dos compañeras de piso no era precisamente nuevo, pero la verdad no estaba mal. Subió al cuarto piso y llamó al timbre. Después de varios minutos, la rubia abrió la puerta completamente despeinada y con cara de acabar de despertar.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que habíamos quedado por la tarde.

-Lo sé pero he tenido una pelea con mi madre y bueno… -dijo mientras su amiga se desperezaba y la dejaba pasar.

-¿Quieres algo para desayunar? –dijo la muchacha mientras rebuscaba en la cocina.

-Ya he desayunado gracias.

-Hump, como quieras. Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar? Cuando anoche vi tu sms me preocupé un poco la verdad, sobre todo porque me lo enviaste a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Es… complicado la verdad.

-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con ese maldito pelirrojo otra vez. –Sakura sonrió con tristeza. –¡Bendita paciencia! –Dijo la rubia mientras cargaba con una bandeja hacia al salón.

-¿Dónde está Ten-Ten y tu otra compañera? –Sakura la siguió.

-Pues ambas se han quedado a dormir esta noche en casa de Neji y Lee, ayer tuvimos una fiesta allí y no estaban en condiciones de volver por su propio pié. Yo me vine porque hoy es día en que el casero se pasa a por el alquiler, aunque espero que venga por la tarde.

-¿Qué tal le va con Neji?

-Bien, bien, ya sabes, insoportablemente acaramelados, no llevan ni un mes juntos, espero que se les pase pronto esa etapa porque es realmente incómodo estar cerca de ellos.

-Quien lo diría, conociendo a Neji.

Continuaron poniéndose al día, aunque quien realmente hablaba era Temari: le contó sobre las clases en la universidad, sus compañeros, el día a día siendo independiente, las fiestas a las que iban y a las que insistió una y otra vez para que sus viejas amigas se apuntaran. No paró hasta que Sakura le prometió que irían a la siguiente. Tras conocer las novedades desde la última vez que se vieron, Temari insistió en saber aquello que había llevado a Sakura hasta allí.

-Temari dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien que no deberías? –Temari la miró con sorpresa y no contestó enseguida. Se tomó su tiempo para analizar la respuesta, mirando de arriba abajo a su pelirrosa amiga. Finalmente frunció el ceño.

-Exactamente, ¿de quién te has enamorado?

Eso sorprendió a Sakura, nunca se lo había planteado. Desde luego, enamorada no estaba, eso lo tenía claro, estaba sintiendo algo por alguien pero… era muy confuso porque no era como se suponía que debía ser: no tenía mariposas en el estómago al verle, no sentía un cosquilleo cuando él le acariciaba el rostro, no pensaba a cada momento en esa persona…

-¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-No me he enamorado de nadie, creo que ni siquiera me gusta ¿sabes? Es algo… diferente. Es como… como si le necesitara, pero no de la forma convencional.

-Espera, espera, espera, me estoy liando. Si le necesitas es porque te gusta, y ¿por qué no deberías enamorarte de él? ¿Es algún psicópata?

-No, es peor, mucho peor… ya le gusta a otra persona.

-Uf… mal asunto. ¿La conoces? –Sakura levantó una ceja sin comprender –A la chica, ¿la conoces? Bueno no importa, la verdad te digo una cosa, me alegro mucho de que tengas a alguien en mente que no sea cierto pelirrojo, ''si no puedes olvidarle por ti misma, entonces deja que alguien te ayude a hacerlo. El mejor remedio contra el amor es… el propio amor'' ¿recuerdas? –Temari se levantó de la silla para abrazar a la pelirrosa. –Estoy muy contenta por ti, de verdad que me alegro muchísimo, es lo que necesitabas.

-No, no lo entiendes. No me gusta, pero cuando estoy con él… es como si todo fuera más fácil, como si pudiera volver a todo antes de Sasori, no sé. Es algo difícil de explicar.

-Joder Sakura, acabo de levantarme, todo esto supera mi cabeza en plena resaca. De verdad, no entiendo nada. Bueno, y en estos momentos ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

-Pues… -Sakura se sonrojó –él me cuida, me prometió que me ayudaría a superar todo esto.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te dijo qué?

-Le conté… lo mío con Sasori, le dije todo lo que ha supuesto para mí que rompiéramos y… le dije que estar con él es lo mismo que estar con… Sasori.

-Joder… o ese chico es masoquista o te quiere de verdad.

-Si… eso parece, y conmigo no hará más que sufrir, me siento mal por eso, y también por la chica que está enamorada realmente de él. Ninguno de los dos se merece esto.

-Tranquila cariño, tú has sufrido demasiado tiempo, ahora tienes que ser egoísta y preocuparte solo y exclusivamente por ti. Me parece bien que salgas con ese chico tan encantador y aunque no sientas un cosquilleo eléctrico cuando te mira o te derritas cuando te besa… el roce hace el cariño. Date tiempo.

-Hay algo más, es… otro chico. Tampoco puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, aparece su imagen cuando menos lo espero y, aunque es un auténtico cabronazo, siempre que lo he necesitado ha estado ahí. Pero con él no siento la calidez que siento con Na… con el otro. Además a ambos nos ha pasado cosas desagradables por culpa de personas cercanas y…

El rostro de Temari podría haber sido realmente cómico en otra situación, incluso la situación podría haber sido divertida si no fuera por lo que realmente estaba sufriendo, y lo que vendría.

-Sakura te dije que un amor… no hacía falta que buscaras a dos... en fin. ¿Alguna chica está enamorada es este también?

-Em… unas cuantas creo, es un chico bastante popular.

-Otro popular, vaya. Bueno, si quieres saber mi opinión… haz una prueba, Podrías tener una cita con cada uno y averiguar con cual te sientes mejor, más cómoda, quien te atrae más, cual hace que te derritas por sus huesos.  
**«Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas algo: los sentimientos es algo que no puedes controlar, no importa que tu mente piense que esa persona no te conviene, o que ya hay otra chica que muere por él, aunque sea tu mejor amiga, los sentimientos es algo que nadie maneja y no debes sentirte mal por tenerlos.**

*****

**Sakura caminaba pensativa por la calle de camino a casa. Temari le había hecho sentirse un poco mejor, al menos el sentimiento de culpabilidad había desaparecido un poco: bien es verdad que ella no sabía que el ''chico encantador'' era Naruto, el primer y único amor de Hinata, ni que se habían acostado juntos, o que el otro en cuestión era Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo hermano hacía casi un año que era el amante de su madre. Pero había conseguido aliviar un poco su pesar.**

**Una parte bastante oscura de su mente le gritaba que no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque no estaba enamorada de Naruto, no sentía nada por él y el chico la había aceptado sin que nadie le obligara. Además, Hinata llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, era cierto, pero el rubio jamás se había fijado en ella y, por esa regla de tres… Naruto llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de la propia Sakura (cinco años había declarado él), y ahora por fin formaba parte importante de la pelirrosa.**

**-**_**¿Esta es la vida de una chica cualquiera? –**_**se preguntó. **

**Debía cambiar. Su vida debía dar un giro radical, no más lamentaciones, no más llanto ni dolor, no más compadecerse de sí misma. Tomaría las riendas de su vida otra vez, tenía diecisiete años, tenía que salir, disfrutar de la vida, ya tendría tiempo para sufrir en el futuro. Sería difícil, pero lo intentaría… ahora sabía que no estaba sola.**

**-Está bien, lo haré. ¡Seré una nueva Sakura! –gritó con una amplia sonrisa.**

**-Al menos podrías ser una menos escandalosa, estúpida. –Sakura se giró avergonzada para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke. El muchacho caminaba justo a dos pasos de ella y no se había dado cuenta, tan metida en sus pensamientos como estaba.**

**-¿Qué haces siguiéndome?**

**-¿Siguiéndote? Vivimos en la misma calle que yo recuerde –dijo mordaz –tu casa está en frente de la mía, para más detalle.**

**Sakura respiró hondo. No perdería los nervios, quizás sería un buen momento para empezar a cambiar, mejorar ligeramente la relación con su vecino. Ayer prácticamente echó a Sasuke de su casa para quedarse a solas con Naruto, así que su mal humor (por otra parte tan frecuente) era comprensible. Sin embargo, cuando el joven clavó su mirada azabache en sus ojos verdes, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.**

**-Está bien, no he dicho nada.**

**Continuaron caminando uno al lado del otro, guardando las distancias y sin hablar. Sus casas estaban todavía a unos diez minutos y el silencio comenzaba a ser demasiado incómodo.**

**-¿Averiguaste dónde fue tu madre anoche? –preguntó el moreno al cabo del tiempo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y aquella actitud tan fría Sakura se preguntó si realmente le importaba aquel asunto.**

**-No me lo ha dicho, lo único de lo que me ha hablado esta mañana es de lo que me pasará la próxima vez que me beba una botella de whisky… -**_**¡Mierda! No debería haber hablado de eso.**_

**Sasuke la miró con frialdad y apretó el paso, dejándola atrás. Si aquel había sido el intento del muchacho por entablar una conversación, Sakura acababa de meterlo en un cohete y mandarlo a la Luna.**

**-¡Espera Sasuke! –Corrió un poco detrás de él –Me dijiste que tu hermano ayer trabajaba ¿no? Así que no pudo estar con él.**

**-Itachi trabaja en un bar de copas –respondió con voz de ultratumba- así que, por el atuendo de tu madre, es bastante probable que estuviera con él. –Ni siquiera se giró o paró para mirarla.**

_**¡Joder! **_**Si quería seguir el consejo de Temari y poner las cosas en orden con sus sentimientos tenía que hacer algo. En un gesto involuntario, tomó al muchacho del brazo y le detuvo, él se deshizo de su mano de un fuerte movimiento.**

**-No me toques**

**-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Creí que después de todo podríamos llevarnos mejor. Me dijiste que no eras un monstru… **

**-No termines esa frase o lo lamentarás. –Dijo el muchacho en un susurro peligroso. **

**-Solo quería que nos conociéramos mejor –insistió la pelirrosa a la desesperada –mira mi amiga nos ha invitado a una fiesta universitaria la próxima semana, ¿por qué no vienes también? Estarán Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino…**

**-¿Pretendes que vaya a una fiesta con tus amigos? ¿Con el imbécil de Naruto? –Preguntó irónico –Vete a la mierda Sakura.**

**Cuando se giró para contemplar a la muchacha se dio cuenta que ésta ya no le prestaba atención. Habían llegado a la calle en la que vivían, estaban a unos pocos metros de sus respectivas casas y, frente a la puerta de la pelirrosa, un muchacho pelirrojo observaba la fachada de la casa con atención. Los ojos de Sakura se habían abierto no solo por la sorpresa, sino también por el terror, Sasuke incluso pudo ver como palidecía y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.**

**Justo en el momento en que Sakura dio un paso atrás (quizás para salir huyendo) el muchacho se giró y vio a ambos. Fue un momento realmente extraño, Sasuke se sentía totalmente confundido, no podía entender qué había causado tal conmoción en la muchacha; mientras, comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta ellos.**

**-**_**No… no, por favor… no… no… **_**-era lo único que Sakura podía pensar. Estaba tan bloqueada que no pudo diferenciar realmente quién era aquel joven hasta que estuvo frente a ella. No era Sasori. Era Gaara. **

**-Mi primo me ha dado esto para ti –dijo con aquella voz tan carente de vida. Ante la muchacha, tendía un sobre con lo que debía ser una carta en su interior. Sakura continuaba mirando aquellos ojos azules, intentando convencerse de que no era quien creyó en un primer momento, pero el parecido entre ambos la bloqueaba y la hacía sentirse a punto del desmayo.**

**-Lárgate –dijo Sasuke peligrosamente mientras cogía la carta de un violento movimiento. Gaara clavó aquellos ojos tan peculiares en él, pero no se movió ni se inmutó ante la evidente amenaza del moreno.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Tras estar un instante en una especie de duelo de miradas, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se marchó. **

**-Oye tú, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke mientras zarandeaba ligeramente a Sakura. Solo entonces la joven pareció reaccionar, parpadeó varias veces y respiró intensamente, parecía que había contenido el aire mientras Gaara había estado frente a ella.**

**-Ese… era Gaara ¿verdad? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

**-¿Qué pasa, ahora no te funciona la vista además del cerebro? Claro que era Gaara.**

**La muchacha asintió despacio y anduvo lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa, donde momentos antes había estado el pelirrojo. Sasuke la siguió, no muy convencido de que consiguiera llegar sin desmayarse. Cuando llegó, se giró hacia el muchacho y sonrió confundida.**

**-Estoy bien, estoy bien… ya no me afecta, no me afecta.**

**-Quién lo diría. **

**-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella dirigiéndose al sobre que tenía Sasuke en la mano. Él se lo tendió para que pudiera cogerlo.**

**-**_**Una carta de Sasori –**_**La letra en el sobre no dejaba duda de ello: una caligrafía elegante imprimía en el sobre el nombre de Sakura, la muchacha la reconoció al instante. El dolor estaba a tan solo un paso del volver, tenía que hacer algo rápido, necesitaba… necesitaba a Naruto.**

**-Iré –dijo una fría voz sacándola de sus pensamientos –iré contigo a esa fiesta.**


End file.
